Białoruś poza schematem
by Corwenete
Summary: Natalia dochodzi do wniosku, że jej życie podporządkowane jest konkretnemu schematowi. Co się stanie, kiedy spróbuje to zmienić? Okazuje się, że to wcale nie jest takie łatwe...
1. Pierwszy krok z filiżanką herbaty

Białoruś poza schematem

Rozdział 1

Pierwszy krok z filiżanką herbaty

Deszczowe chmury zbierały się nad deszczową Anglią. Moje włosy nasiąkały wilgocią tak samo jak moja sukienka. Rzuciłam gniewne spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu w szklanej witrynie sklepowej. „Zadowolony?" – warknęłam w myślach. Irytujący głosik zamieszkujący moją głowę do złudzenia przypominający głos Polski zachichotał złośliwie. Żałowałam, że nie mogę mu przywalić.

Od mojej ostatniej rozmowy z tym pacanem (oczywiście, mam na myśli Feliksa w jego własnej osobie) minęło trochę czasu. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiałam, tym większą miałam ochotę o niej zwyczajnie zapomnieć. Niestety nie było to takie łatwe.

Co mnie podkusiło tamtego dnia by zadać mu te fatalne w skutkach pytanie? Przeklinałam samą siebie. Byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że choć wszyscy omijali mnie szerokim łukiem i ogólnie było przyjęte, że jestem „przerażająca" to on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nawet przestało mi to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzać. Ale to, że żartował sobie ze mnie to już gruba przesada. Może być sobie wyluzowany, dzielny i tego typu sprawy, ale chyba aż tak głupi nie jest, żeby mnie prowokować? Okazuje się, że tak.

Zapytałam się go więc bardzo „grzecznie" co go tak śmieszy i czy w ogóle mu nie zależy na stanie jego ślepi, bo może być pewien tego, że prędzej czy później mu je wydrapię. A on uznał, że wcale nie jest to straszne tylko zabawne. I diabeł sam wie czemu mu po prostu nie przywaliłam kończąc tym samym dyskusję, lecz spytałam: „Dlaczego?".

Potrzasnęłam głową. Nie byłam w stanie przestać myśleć o tym co mi na to odpowiedział: „No, bo jakby, jesteś strasznie monotematyczna. Trudno się ciebie bać, skoro z góry zna się twoją reakcję. Latasz cały czas za Iwanem, a generalnie nie masz pojęcia co i jak. Czy ty w ogóle odwiedziłaś jakikolwiek kraj na zachodzie (oczywiście pomijając sprawy czysto zawodowe)? Czy kiedykolwiek nie zachciałaś, jakby, zmiany? Ja bym się chyba totalnie zanudził. Twoje życie musi być generalnie do dupy".

Wówczas go wyśmiałam, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że ma rację. Zawsze mieściłam się w pewnym schemacie i nie zrobiłam ani kroku, by spróbować z niego wyjść. Byłam pewna, że gdyby nie ten upierdliwy głosik, który pozostał mi po tej rozmowie, to i tak bym to zignorowała. A tak nie miałam wyjścia: niby-Feliks upierał się głośno doprowadzając mnie tym do szału, bym coś w tej sprawie zdziałała. Przyzwyczajenia trudno zmienić, więc postanowiłam na razie pójść na łatwiznę: wyjechać na wycieczkę za granicę.

Azję od razu wykluczyłam. Zastanawiałam się nad Ameryką, ale bardzo krótko. Aż tak bardzo wykraczać poza schemat nie zamierzałam, poza tym to strasznie daleko. Postawiłam sobie warunek, że musi to być gdzieś w Europie. Starczy na początek.

Pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy to Francja. Odrzuciłam to jednak myśląc z niesmakiem, co by było, gdybym przypadkiem napatoczyła się na tego żabojada. Hiszpania natomiast wydała mi się za ciepła. Uznałam, że Anglia jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie tak znowu blisko, ale i nie zbyt daleko; nie za gorąco, ale również nie tak zimno; zresztą to wyspa, czyli coś nowego. Co prawda Anglika wcale nie lubiłam, ale gdybym miała kierować się sympatiami, to za daleko bym nie zawędrowała. Dawało się go jakoś znieść, a poza tym nie widziałam powodu, dla którego Iwan mógłby go odwiedzić (byłam pewna, że nie pochwaliłby mojego małego „przedsięwzięcia"). Wstydziłam się sama przed sobą, że było dla mnie tak ważne.

Podróże to było dla mnie coś nowego. Owszem często opuszczałam swój ojczysty kraj, ale zawsze chodziło o politykę i inne tego typu sprawy. Tak właściwie to nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co zwykle robią turyści w obcych miastach. Musiałam więc pójść na żywioł.

Zdecydowałam się zwiedzić Londyn, bo przecież to stolica. Okazało się jednak, że miasto jak miasto, wszystkie są podobne; nie mogłam dostrzec niczego fascynującego w angielskich sklepach i budynkach i nie miałam co tu ze sobą począć. Tak więc wylądowałam na ulicy „X" chodząc to tu, to tam i starając się podziwiać różne krzaczki i tego typu rzeczy „Y". Pod nosem mruczałam po rosyjsku, gdzie ja mam takie polskie rady i co ja zrobię z tym bałwanem, kiedy go dopadnę. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o łamanie schematu – sama nuda.

Cieszyłam się przynajmniej, że odrzuciłam Hiszpanię czy inne ciepłe kraje typu Włochy. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mi się spacerowanie w straszliwym upale i podziwianie lodziarni. No tak, tylko wybierając Anglię zapomniałam o dwóch „przeciw". Pierwsze to ta cholerna pogoda. Co prawda nie było duszno, ale taka niepozorna mżawka również potrafiła dać w kość. Nic dziwnego, że ten pajac, Kirkland, tyle klnie. A drugie… Drugie „przeciw" właśnie kroczyło do mnie przez ulicę z szerokim uśmiechem i radosnym: „Cześć, Natalka!" na ustach. Mentalnie klepnęłam się w czoło. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że wielu jego ludzi wyjechało do Wielkiej Brytanii w poszukiwaniu pracy.

- Feliks – mruknęłam bez entuzjazmu. Smętna pogoda zmieniła moją złość na niego w znużenie. Byłam bliska stwierdzenia, że ten idiota zrobił to specjalnie: jakimś magicznym sposobem (nie pytajcie mnie jakim) zamieścił widmo swojego głosu w mojej głowie, które miało mnie skłonić, bym przyjechała akurat tutaj! Niemal dostrzegłam błysk triumfu w jego oczach.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał ze szczerym zdumieniem. Nie chciałam mu dawać satysfakcji tłumacząc, że to wszystko jego sprawka, więc tylko wzruszyłam ramionami i mruknęłam:

- Przyjechałam tu na urlop. – Uśmiechnął się tym dziwnym uśmiechem, że wiedziałam, iż domyślił się prawdy. Byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna, że nie powiedział nic na ten temat.

- Tutaj? Na ulicy? – zironizował i moja wdzięczność szybko wyparowała. Mogłam zwyczajnie go spławić i nudzić się przez resztę czasu, albo chować dumę do kieszeni i spytać go, o co tak właściwie chodzi w tym „byciu turystą". To może te paskudne chmury tak na mnie działały, ale postanowiłam przełknąć tę gorzką pigułkę i przyglądając się swoim butom bąknęłam:

- Tak naprawdę to nie do końca wiem, co można robić na wakacjach za granicą.

Cisza. Powoli uniosłam wzrok. Nie śmiał się. Z całej siły próbował powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Starałam się to szanować pamiętając, że ma mi jakoś pomóc i cierpliwie czekałam, aż zdusi wybuch wesołości. W końcu odchrząknął.

- Rany, Natalka… - Uraczyłam go morderczym spojrzeniem. – To znaczy… ty tak serio? Hm… No wiesz, jakby, to generalnie turyści zwiedzają jakieś stare zabytki i, hm, historyczne place czy coś w tym guście… Ale totalnie nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś pałętał się bez celu po ulicach. – Zachichotał. – To znaczy… To twój pierwszy taki wyjazd, tak? – Chyba nie zamierzał czekać na odpowiedź. – Wiesz, jakby, przydałoby się, aby ktoś obeznany cię tu oprowadził! – zakończył radośnie. Czekałam do jakich wniosków dojdzie.

- Hm… tylko, jakby… - mruknął patrząc na zegarek. – Generalnie nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na urlop w maju i… No, ja w każdym razie nie. Tak właściwie to, jakby, przerwa mi się kończy i… wiesz, robota dla Arthura, ale, jakby... – Przez chwilę zadumał się nad tym, sfrustrowany. Nagle się rozpogodził. – A co ty na to, żeby, jakby, to Arthur cię tu oprowadził, hm?

Skamieniałam. Polska wydawał się nie zauważać mojej reakcji i zadowolony rozwodził się nad wspaniałością swojego pomysłu.

- Ja, jakby, całkiem nieźle znam to miejsce, ale Arthur… No, on generalnie mógłby ci pokazać naprawdę wiele fajnych rzeczy, więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Przecież on tu mieszka od wieków i, hm… Tak myślę, że totalnie by ci się to spodobało!

- Za dużo myślisz – wyksztusiłam. Później jednak zastanowiłam się głębiej. W końcu to nie taki znowu głupi pomysł. Anglia nie jest idealnym towarzyszem dla mnie, ale jak mówił ten popapraniec, przepraszam, Feliks, będzie na pewno świetnym przewodnikiem i nie jest on przecież taki jak, powiedzmy, Włochy. Zresztą, chyba wszystko jest lepsze od krążenia tu samemu bez celu w taką pogodę. Poza tym, miałam wychodzić poza schemat, czyż nie? To byłby duży krok naprzód. – W sumie… czemu nie? Hm, może masz rację. – Starałam się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mi kwaśny grymas. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby ten kre… znaczy, Anglia, był chętny.

Polska przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym głośno klasnął w ręce.

- Nie martw się, jakby, Arthur to nie problem!

Po czym chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i pociągnął w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Musiałam użyć całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie wyszarpnąć się z jego uścisku i nie zdzielić go w głowę. Przecież to było w moim interesie, nie w jego.

Blondyn dotarł do jakiegoś samochodu i zamiast go ominąć otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i niemal brutalnie wepchnął mnie do środka.

- Ej! – pisnęłam, ale on mnie zignorował i zasiadł za kierownicą. Powstrzymałam się przed powiedzeniem, choć jednego słowa więcej, bo wiedziałam, że wszystkie kolejne to będą same przekleństwa. Patrząc jak Polak jechał ulicą po niewłaściwej moim zdaniem stronie pomyślałam, że oddaliłam się od schematu o wiele, wiele kilometrów. Jeśli coś jeszcze miało się zmienić, to ja już nie wiedziałam co.

Zauważyłam, że budynki stawały się coraz mniejsze i rzadsze, a roślinność bujniejsza. Zorientowałam się że wyjeżdżamy na obrzeża miasta. I lepiej, stwierdziłam, miasto jak miasto, ale mimo wszystko to było trochę zbyt wielkie jak na mój gust.

Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy do jakiegoś schludnego domu, zgadywałam, że należał do Anglii. Polska zatrzymał się na poboczu drogi i wysiadł z samochodu. Poczekałam, aż otworzy przede mną drzwi od auta. Zaprowadził mnie za rękę na tyły budynku i wszedł tylnym wejściem prowadzącym do kuchni. Zwołał głośno imię Anglii i umieścił mnie w salonie nakazując mi tu cichutko poczekać. Zrobiłam jak powiedział dziwiąc się sama sobie w duchu. Czekając na jego powrót podziwiałam urok domu Kirklanda w zdumieniu.

Usłyszałam odgłos schodzenia po schodach dobiegający z holu i po chwili rozległa się rozmowa angielsko-polska. Nie słuchałam zbyt uważnie, ale dotarło do mnie, że Feliks używa czasem zwrotów w swoim języku. Uznałam to za dobrą nowinę. Mój anielski nie był znowu jakiś fenomenalny i pomyślałam, że może łamaną angielszczyzną z wtrętami z języka Polaka, który przecież nie był mi obcy, uda nam się jakoś dogadać. Mogłam też liczyć na to, że Anglik zna rosyjski, ale nie byłam tego znowu taka pewna. Tak czy tak, postanowiłam zadbać by z przynajmniej mojej strony nie panowała absolutna cisza. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zgodzi się mnie oprowadzić, co było wątpliwe.

Rozmowa ucichła. Kroki obu mężczyzn zbliżały się w moją stronę. Pierwszy do salonu wpadł Polska z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- Jakby, Arthur się zgodził! – wykrzyknął radośnie. Kirkland za jego plecami tylko skinął głową i odchrząknął. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi, że był ubrany jakby wybierał się do banku, ale cóż. Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie (taką miałam nadzieję) i milcząc, jak każda normalna dziewczyna, pozwoliłam się dwóm mężczyznom zaprowadzić do tym razem innego samochodu. Polska cały czas coś trajkotał, a przecież droga tam nie zajęła więcej niż pół minuty. Na koniec oznajmił:

- Muszę już wracać do pracy! – i zatrzasnął za mną drzwi. Pomachał do nas energicznie i zniknął w domu.

Przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza. Spróbowałam ją przerwać, ale bez przekonania.

- Masz ładny samochód – powiedziałam czując się jak ostatnia idiotka. – Jak to marka? – spytałam. I tak nic mi to nie mówiło, ale skinęłam głową z miną znawcy. – Dom również jest piękny. Sam go urządzałeś? – zapytałam z coraz bardziej blednącym uśmiechem. Potwierdził. – Fantastycznie! – zawołałam. Kirkland tylko cicho westchnął. Umilkłam i zapatrzyłam się na swoje kolana. O wiele bardziej odpowiadało mi trzymanie się schematu.

Po chwili włączył cicho radio. Zastanawiałam się, po jakie licho skazał się na moje towarzystwo. Wyglądało na to, że Polska musiał go usilnie prosić.

Ponownie zabrałam głos.

- Co zamierzasz mi pokazać? – zapytałam z lekką nutą wrogości w głosie. Paradoksalnie Anglik trochę się rozluźnił; przestał tak bardzo zaciskać dłonie na kierownicy i wyprostował plecy. Odparł nie odrywając wzroku od drogi:

- Może na początek Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. To może być długie zwiedzanie, więc nie wiem, czy będziesz chciała zobaczyć coś więcej – powiedział z ledwo dosłyszalnym sarkazmem. To było wyzwanie.

- Dam radę – powiedziałam szybko. Skinął powoli głową.

- Potem pokarzę ci Covent Garden i Chinatown oraz Piccadilly Circus. Może coś jeszcze. Szczerze mówiąc to będzie więcej chodzenia niż oglądania. – Zerknął na mnie kątem oka. Natychmiast przybrałam zachwyconą minę, ale chyba nie była udana, bo tylko się skrzywił. Dalszą drogę przejechaliśmy w milczeniu. Nieco podkręcił głośność muzyki.

Zaparkował auto. Chciałam wysiąść, ale powstrzymało mnie jego dziwne spojrzenie. Przyjrzał mi się krytycznie i zatrzymał wzrok na małym plecaczku na moich kolanach. Uniósł nieco brew.

- Nie masz aparatu? – spytał z prześmiewczą nutą. Moje oczy zrobiły się okrągłe.

- J-ja... – zdołałam wyksztusić. Pokręcił tylko głową i wyjął coś z szuflady w desce rozdzielczej.

- Do zwrotu – oświadczył wręczając mi nieduży przedmiot. Uniosłam go i obejrzałam. Była to mała cyfrówka w miarę łatwa w obsłudze. Podziękowałam mu tym razem całkowicie szczerze. Westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się do mnie. Wysiadł na zewnątrz i zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że należy się ruszyć otworzył przede mną drzwi od samochodu i pomógł mi wyjść. Przez chwilę przemknęło mi przez głowę, że mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

* * *

Po kilku dniach coraz trudniej było mi ukrywać pełen zachwytu uśmiech. Miasto zdawało się być wspaniałe pod każdym względem. Miałam wrażenie, że Arthur pokazał mi już wszystko, co dało się zobaczyć, ale on ciągle wynajdywał coś nowego i twierdził, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie zdążę obejrzeć. Już dawno zapomniałam nazwy tych wszystkich katedr, kościołów, ważnych budynków, placów, mostów i tak dalej, a to dopiero był początek. Po każdym dniu zwiedzania byłam padnięta na amen i raz zdarzyło się, że na chwilę straciłam czucie w nogach. Ręce bolały mnie od ciągłego robienia zdjęć, a głowa od natłoku informacji.

Trzeciego dnia pokazał mi dzielnicę rządowo-reprezentacyjną, powiedzmy, od wewnątrz. Przy okazji poznałam wielu angielskich polityków, a nawet byłam w Buckingham Palace, lecz nie spotkałam królowej. Przebyłam też wiele kilometrów spacerując po londyńskich parkach i podziwiając naturę. Zawsze po takim spacerze pożyczony aparat szybko był rozładowany.

W życiu nie widziałam tylu obrazów, ile zobaczyłam przez ten tydzień. Anglia chyba postawił sobie za punkt honoru oprowadzić mnie po wszystkich galeriach sztuki w Londynie, a jest ich tutaj mnóstwo. Dzieła znanych artystów, choć wspaniałe, nie zainteresowały mnie ani w połowie tak jak Tower of London. Z zapartym tchem słuchałam niesamowitych historii ludzi przebywających w tym zamku kilka stuleci temu (które robiły się z osoby na osobę coraz bardziej krwawe) i pomyślałam, że żadna książka nie mogłaby być bardziej wciągająca.

Jestem przekonana, że mogłabym chodzić po the City z zamkniętymi oczami, już Arthur o to zadbał. Zaznaczał, że jest to przecież kolebka tego miasta i pod tym pretekstem zmuszał mnie do wielogodzinnych wypadów w to miejsce. Zawsze głośno protestowałam, lecz ani razu nie narzekałam na nudę. Bo choć Londyn był niezaprzeczalnie cudowny, to barwne opowieści Anglika zdecydowanie podnosiły jego walory.

Jednego dnia Feliks zabrał się z nami. Byliśmy razem na stadionie Chelsea, ale to była kompletna porażka (spróbujcie kiedyś wybrać się na jakiś stadion z dwoma zagorzałymi fanami sportu rożnego pochodzenia, to zobaczycie). Pojechaliśmy też do Greenwich, do Królewskiego Obserwatorium Astronomicznego (po drodze Arthur coś nawijał o jakiś dokach, ale nieszczególnie go słuchałam, starając się otrząsnąć po głośnej kłótni chłopaków na temat futbolu), które wyznaczało przebieg południka zerowego. Polska chwycił mnie pod boki i uniósł, jakbym była lekka jak piórko, po czym, nie zważając na moje protesty, postawił mnie jedną nogą na wschodzie, a drugą na zachodzie. Zażartował, że teraz Iwan powinien mieć się na baczności, ponieważ mogę go dopaść na obu półkulach jednocześnie. Odparłam, że to w ogóle nie jest zabawne, poza tym, te oznaczenia są już nieaktualne.

Rejs Tamizą nie podobał mi się wcale a wcale (wspominałam o mojej chorobie morskiej?), a lot London Eye był strasznie nudny. Feliks stwierdził, że gdyby maszyna obracała się szybciej, to niechybnie mielibyśmy powtórkę z promu. Anglia uciął dyskusję, przypominając nam, że jesteśmy tu po to, by podziwiać panoramę miasta, a nie szukać wrażeń jak na diabelskim młynie. Nie sposób mu było odmówić racji.

Część niedzieli spędziliśmy w Hyde Parku, a resztę czasu w Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud. Arthur oprowadził mnie po zamku Windsor (poza miastem) w miejscach raczej niedostępnych dla turystów i opowiadał mi różne ciekawostki o rodzinie królewskiej (od interesujących faktów historycznych po pikantne plotki). Słuchałam go tylko jednym uchem, zatopiona we własnych myślach. Żałowałam, że w poniedziałek musiałam już wracać.

Przez cały tydzień pogoda była iście angielska.

Wracaliśmy jego samochodem do domu. Oglądałam (wciąż zamyślona) pożyczony aparat i zachichotałam pod nosem. Arthur spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał.

- Bo… już raczej nic nie będziemy zwiedzać, nie? – Potaknął. – Pamięć się skończyła. W idealnym momencie.

On również parsknął śmiechem.

- Wręcz niewiarygodne wyczucie czasu – skomentował. Uśmiechnęłam się i skinęłam głową.

Ostatnio bardzo zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Jeśli kogoś mogłam nazwać swoim przyjacielem, to na pewno on nim był. Pomyślałam, że nie tylko ja tak to odczuwam. Zachowywał się wobec mnie otwarcie i przyjacielsko bez śladu wcześniejszego skrępowania. Gdybym nie była sobą, to podziękowałabym Polsce, w końcu to głównie jego zasługa.

* * *

Siedziałam na parapecie i wyglądałam przez okno. Miałam na sobie biały podkoszulek i za duże dla mnie spodnie od piżamy, które musiałam pożyczyć od Feliksa po tym jak oblałam się od stóp do głów herbatą parząc ją sobie w nocy. Grzałam dłonie o kubek z ciepłym napojem (tym razem uważając by go nie upuścić) i starałam się nie myśleć to tym, że to już ostatni wieczór jaki spędzę na rozpamiętywaniu wydarzeń minionego dnia przyglądając się lewostronnemu ruchowi na angielskich ulicach. Powoli wodząc opuszkami palców po nagrzanym naczyniu, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie użyję go nigdy więcej, mimo, iż ostatnio stało się to dla mnie niemal rutyną. Ze złością odstawiłam kubek na podłogę. Nie powinnam tak bardzo przyzwyczajać się do takiego trybu życia. Jutro wracam tam, skąd naprawdę pochodzę i postanowiłam sobie, że nie będę za niczym tęsknić. To nie jest mój świat.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie i Arthur ukazał się w szparze utworzonej przez uchylone drzwi. Skinęłam lekko głową czysto formalnie dając mu przyzwolenie; należało to do takiego naszego małego rytuału. Anglik usiadł na moim łóżku i uniósł filiżankę herbaty jak do toastu. Jego strój na noc składał się z szarej koszulki i długich spodni pod kolor w czerwoną kratkę oraz starych papuci. Przyglądał mi się uważnie spod swoich nastroszonych brwi (czy muszę przypominać jak byłam ubrana?). Chyba w takiej sytuacji powinnam być zażenowana. Ale nie byłam.

Pamiętałam swoje rumieńce i stanowczą odmowę, kiedy zaproponował mi bym zatrzymała się u niego na jakiś czas. „W hotelu nie będzie ci wygodniej – zapewnił mnie. – No i tak masz wszystko za darmo. Poza tym tak będzie lepiej dla mnie, skoro jestem twoim przewodnikiem; nie będę musiał szukać cię po całym Londynie, zanim zabierzemy się za zwiedzanie", przekonywał. Czerwieniłam się jak głupia i długo nie dałam się namówić, bojąc się krępujących sytuacji. Mój strach okazał się zupełnie bezpodstawny, ale mniejsza z tym. W końcu dałam za wygraną (Feliks żywo włączył się do dyskusji). Postawiłam tylko jeden warunek. „Ja będę gotować", powiedziałam.

Spodobał mi się mój tymczasowy pokój, a mała zmiana w jadłospisie na pewno wyszła Anglii na dobre (choć nie pisnął ani słówka na ten temat). Feliks wpadał co ranek na śniadanie (głośno zachwalał moje zdolności kulinarne), po czym zabierał się do roboty (co dzień wynajdywał co innego; od odetkania prysznica po sortowanie jakiś papierzysk Arthura). Wychodził, kiedy wracaliśmy wieczorem i zawsze żegnał się z nami z przesadnym entuzjazmem. Wtedy zostawaliśmy sami.

Tak jak teraz.

Za pierwszym razem czułam się trochę niekomfortowo, ale szybko zapomniałam o nieśmiałości i przekonałam się, że Anglia potrafi być naprawdę dobrym kompanem. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym, a czasem po prostu milczeliśmy popijając herbatę. Jego towarzystwo sprawiało, że czułam się szczęśliwa niezależnie od tego, co akurat porabiałam.

Arthur westchnął. Wyczuł mój ponury nastrój i bez trudu odgadł co go spowodowało. Odwróciłam wzrok w stronę okna uciekając przed spojrzeniem jego zielonych tęczówek, które przewiercały mnie na wylot. Wzięłam kubek z podłogi i uniosłam go do ust, by zyskać na czasie. Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać.

- Będzie mi ciebie brakować – powiedział cichym głosem, tym samym zwracając na siebie moją uwagę. Anglia wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

- Mnie też – szepnęłam. – To były fajne siedem dni…

- Może kiedyś to powtórzymy? – zaproponował. – Tylko tym razem u ciebie. Pokarzesz mi Mińsk czy co tam chcesz, albo odwiedzimy Rosję…

Zastanowiłam się nad jego słowami. Do tej pory nie myślałam o tym w taki sposób. Koniec wyjazdu oznaczał dla mnie powrót do szarej rzeczywistości i był powodem do smutku. Powinnam cieszyć się wspaniale przeżytym urlopem i nie patrzeć z żalem w przeszłość. Przecież mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Czekają nas inne podróże. Tylko, że Iwan…

- To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł – odpowiedziałam marszcząc nos. – Ale wiesz… Jestem pewna, że razem wpadniemy na coś dobrego, hm?

Arthur uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Odstawił pustą filiżankę na spodeczek w tym samym momencie, co opróżniłam swoją. Nasza rozmowa potrwała jeszcze długie godziny.

* * *

Obudziłam się w środku nocy, nie do końca przekonana z jakiego powodu. Po chwili poczułam, że ogromnie doskwiera mi pragnienie. Wstałam z łóżka najciszej jak potrafiłam i sprawnie znalazłam się holu. Dziękując w duchu nieskrzypiącym schodom zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Na oparciu krzesła wisiała marynarka i spodnie. Nalałam sobie szklankę wody i upiłam łyk przyglądając się od niechcenia ubraniom. Nagle komórka pozostawiona w kieszeni spodni Arthura zaczęła wibrować. Zamarłam rozważając krótko, czy jeśli tego nie zignoruję oznaczać to będzie nadużywanie gościnności. Zdecydowałam.

Wstrzymałam oddech i odebrałam telefon nie patrząc na numer dzwoniącego.

- Halo? – zapytałam chrapliwym szeptem.

W słuchawce rozległ się śpiewny głosik tego niewydarzonego Francuza.

- _Mon Dieu_, a któż to taki? – zawołał z teatralnym zdumieniem. - _Mon doux ange_, co porabiasz w domu _Angleterre_'ii o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze?

O tym nie pomyślałam. Gorączkowo przetrząsałam umysł w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś sensownego alibi.

- Przyjechałam w sprawach służbowych i trochę się zasiedziałam – udało mi się zmyślić na poczekaniu. Zaraz, zaraz, dlaczego tylko ja się tłumaczę? – A ty, francuski imbecylu? Nie wiesz o jakiej cholernej godzinie tu wydzwaniasz?

Usłyszałam stłumiony chichot.

- Oh, nie gorączkuj się tak, _ma belle_. Tu gdzie teraz jestem, jest jeszcze wcześnie. – Jego głos nabrał złośliwej barwy i stracił trochę ze swojej melodyjności. – _Russie_ też tu ze mną jest. Myślę, że byłby bardzo _mécontent_, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego _petite sœur_ spotyka się z tym _insupportable_ _Anglais_ o tak późnej porze… – Reszty słów nie zrozumiałam, bo szczebiotał coś po francusku, ale z tonu jego głosu wywnioskowałam, że czyni mi jakieś wulgarne propozycje. Odpowiedziałam mu tak ostro, że aż zaniemówił. Na jakiś czas zapadła cisza, po czym Francis przemówił słabo, jakby naszej poprzedniej rozmowy w ogóle nie było:

_- S-si je pouvais parler avec l'Angleterre?_

- Anglia śpi – warknęłam. – Zadzwoń rano z łaski swojej.

Rozłączyłam się nie czekając na odpowiedź. W tej chwili klęłam ile sił w mentalnych płucach na tego francuskiego żabojada i moją chorą ciekawość.

* * *

Jadłam właśnie śniadanie razem z Feliksem i Arthurem, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Anglia przeprosił nas na chwilę i wyszedł z kuchni. W holu słychać było jego podniesiony głos, z czego wywnioskowałam, że nie rozmawia z bliskim przyjacielem. Polska uniósł brew i spojrzał na mnie ponad swoim talerzem. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Po jakimś czasie Arthur zakończył rozmowę.

- To był Francis – zakomunikował. – Natalia, czy to prawda, że rozmawiałaś z nim w nocy?

Niemal zakrztusiłam się sokiem pomarańczowym. Z całej siły starałam się utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Zadzwonił, kiedy zeszłam na dół się napić. Nie chciałam cię budzić.

Anglia spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, po czym się rozpromienił.

- Nie wiem co mu powiedziałaś, ale wygląda na to, że do teraz się nie otrząsnął.

Feliks parsknął śmiechem w swoją kawę, a Anglik podszedł do mnie i poklepał mnie po plecach z uznaniem.

* * *

Ostrożnie przekręciłam klucz w zamku. Po tygodniu nieobecności dom wydał mi się zupełnie obcym miejscem. Było tu tak pusto i zimno, a rosyjskie i białoruskie nagłówki na gazetach w salonie zupełnie mnie zdezorientowały. Przysiadłam na schodach zastanawiając dlaczego to miejsce jest tak inne od domu Arthura. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek od drzwi.

- Panienka Białoruś! – zawołał radośnie Taurys, kiedy wpuściłam go do środka. Nie spytałam w jakiej przyszedł sprawie – wiedziałam, że bez powodu. Zaprosiłam go do salonu, a on zaproponował, że zaparzy mi herbatę, mimo, iż to był mój dom, a on był tu gościem. Zapomniałam, że miał taki zwyczaj. Pokręciłam głową powstrzymując uśmiech.

W ostatnim czasie wypiłam jej aż tyle, że wystarczy mi herbaty na całe życie.

**

* * *

**

Od autorki:

Mam mieszane uczucia. Początek jest trochę nudny, a pod koniec cały czas piszę urywkami. Ogólnie z całości jestem całkiem zadowolona, ale to tylko pierwsze wrażenie, które szybko zblaknie… Białoruś (czy Arthur) zachowuje się czasem jakby nie była sobą, ale musiałam do tego dopuścić na potrzeby opowiadania.

Rozmowa z Francją to totalna porażka. Ta postać ciągle sprawia mi problemy.

**Słowniczek**:

_mon Dieu_ – mój Boże

_mon doux ange_ – mój słodki aniołku

_ma belle_ – moja piękna

_mécontent_ – niezadowolony

_petite sœur_ – malutka siostrzyczka

_insupportable Anglais_ – nieznośny Anglik

_Si je pouvais parler avec l'Angleterre?_ – Czy mogę rozmawiać z Anglią?


	2. Mała, szalona dziewczynka

Białoruś poza schematem

Rozdział 2

Mała, szalona dziewczynka

W sypialni panował przejmujący chłód, który napływał do pomieszczenia przez uchylone okno. Będąc jeszcze jedną nogą zatopiona w marzeniach sennych zakryłam się szczelniej kocem. Ten ruch ostatecznie mnie obudził. Poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzałam się zdezorientowana i trochę przestraszona. Po dłuższym czasie uspokoiłam się, rozpoznając swój pokój. Teraz już wszystko sobie przypomniałam, ale przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że nie opuściłam jeszcze Anglii i nie powinnam tu być.

Być może tydzień spędzony poza domem to nie jest dużo, ale wówczas wydawał mi się tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że powrót wstrząsnął mną i chyba nie do końca do mnie dotarł. O, tu, pamiętam dobrze, wczoraj rzuciłam walizkę w tamten kąt. Jednak w mojej pamięci zapisało się to trochę jak dawno zapomniany sen, o wiele mniej realny od mglistych wspomnień Arthura nawiedzających mnie tej nocy. Zdaje się, że to one ostatecznie sprawiły, że poczułam, jakby koniec wizyty nigdy nie nastąpił.

Odrzuciłam od siebie ciężką i nieprzyjemną pierzynę, która i tak słabo chroniła mnie przed zimnem i usiadłam na brzegu łóżka. Przetarłam oczy starając się ocknąć ze snów, których fragmenty, już teraz niezrozumiałe, nadal chodziły mi po głowie. Wsunęłam zziębnięte stopy do dziurawych papuci i niemal nie przewróciłam się, zahaczając dużym palcem o gruby pled, który zsunął mi się z posłania. To był bardzo stary prezent od Ukrainy podarowany mi na któreś tam święta. Kiedyś żywe kolory na wzorach dawno już wypłowiałe, wyglądały, jakby szczerzyły się do mnie szyderczo, kpiąc z mojej niezdarności. Przyrzekłam sobie, że muszę koniecznie wyrzucić to paskudztwo w najbliższym czasie, obojętnie czy zranię tym uczucia Katiuszy, czy nie. Zresztą, ona nigdy nie wchodzi do mojego pokoju.

Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy otwierane przeze mnie drzwi zaskrzypiały. Wczoraj wieczorem też tak zareagowałam, przypominałam sobie. Będzie musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim ponownie się do tego przyzwyczaję. Moja głowa wydawała się taka ciężka. Schodząc po schodach, zmierzwiłam sobie włosy.

Kuchnia była ciasna. Ledwo byłam w stanie manewrować między blatami, każdy skrawek przestrzeni był czymś zawalony. Z uśmiechem ominęłam stojące na szczycie niedomytych patelni otwarte pudełko z woreczkami herbaty i zdecydowałam się na zrobienie sobie kawy. Nie miałam ochoty zbytnio się wysilać, więc ukroiłam sobie w powietrzu dwie kromki suchego, trochę już stwardniałego chleba, dałam kapkę dżemu wiśniowego i opuściłam (nie bez problemu) zagraconą klitkę z moim marnym śniadaniem w ręku.

Usiadłam na granatowej kanapie w salonie. Choć nie był on taki znowu duży to w porównaniu do kuchni wydawał się bardziej przestrzenny niż w rzeczywistości. Było tu też strasznie zimno. Skrzyżowałam kostki u nóg i postawiłam kanapki na brzegu stoliczka na gazety. Zamieszałam łyżeczką w kawie i zagapiłam się w wirującą ciecz. Jakoś czułam się tu nieswojo. Po chwili namysłu chwyciłam talerz, kubek, wcisnęłam jakąś gazetkę pod pachę i wróciłam do kuchni. Mimo ciasnoty, było tam jakoś przytulniej.

Zajęłam jedyne, chyboczące się krzesło i zabrałam się do jedzenia. Czytałam pobieżnie przypadkowy artykuł po rosyjsku i rozmyślałam o Arthurze. Mój wzrok natrafił na niewinne słowo „Rosja" przewijające się w tekście. Ni stąd, ni zowąd nasunął mi się na myśl ten okropny pled od Jekateriny. Tak, będę musiała się go pozbyć jak najszybciej.

Przypomniałam sobie coś jeszcze na temat tego koca. Siostra zrobiła go na jedyne w historii Święta Bożego Narodzenia, które obchodziliśmy razem jak rodzina. Iwan cały czas starał się udawać, że mój widok wcale nie sprawia, że czuje się niekomfortowo. Ja też powstrzymałam się przez wypowiadaniem niektórych słów, które ciążyły mi na końcu języka, ponieważ chciałam, by ta okazja była wyjątkowa dla nas wszystkich. Brat uśmiechnął się bardzo promiennie, kiedy niepewnie przytuliłam rażący pled i powiedział miękkim głosem:

- To bardzo dobrze, że mamy wiele takich drobiazgów, które przypominają nam o sobie nawzajem. Ten koc będzie przy tobie nawet we śnie, symbolizując obecność twojego rodzeństwa. Nie zapominaj o tym skąd pochodzisz, _da_~?

Choć z założenia miało to mieć wydźwięk pytania, zostało sformułowane bardziej jak rozkaz. Teraz ta czcza gadanina powróciła do mnie przez odmęty czasu i tym razem nie wydała mi się znowu taka bez celu; pled miał wywierać na mnie takie wrażenie, jakby mnie śledził. „Symbolizując obecność twojego rodzeństwa…", czyli po prostu stałą kontrolę. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko kontroli Iwana, tylko… Teraz miałam pewne sekrety, które wolałabym zataić nawet i przed nim. Wtedy przyszła mi do głowy straszna myśl: czy koc potrafi nasiąkać snami? Jeśli tak… Po tym, co śniło mi się tej nocy… To zdecydowanie było kroplą, która przelała czarę.

Co ja robię? Zastanawiam się jak tu ukryć coś przed _Iwanem_? Czy ja do reszty zgłupiałam? Kto stawiając na szali mojego wielkiego brata i Arthura wybrałby tego drugiego? Tak dużo popełniłam błędów… Jestem jednak w stanie to naprawić. Ten tydzień to była pomyłka. Nie opowiem o nim Rosji, ale nie mogę tego dłużej kontynuować. Po prostu wymarzę ten okres z pamięci. Zupełnie jakby go nie było. Tak najzwyczajniej w świecie… _zapomnę_…

* * *

Wielki, zimny dom pełen pustych, długich korytarzy. Na zewnątrz śnieg. Zamknięty pokój i mała dziewczynka ściśnięta w kącie w holu i czekająca aż jej brat otworzy drzwi. Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest to płonna nadzieja.

Ta dziewczynka to ja.

Otarłam wierzchem dłoni łzę z policzka. Mocniej wcisnęłam twarz w fartuszek mojej sukni, przyciągnęłam kolana do czoła jeszcze bliżej. Znów objęłam nogi dłońmi i wyczekiwałam. Cały czas.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

No właśnie, nic! Nie w tej chwili, nie nigdy! Jak byłam samotna, tak byłam i żaden Anglik nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Choćby próbował. Bo wiem, że próbował. Niestety, mam to do siebie, że raczej się nie przestawiam. Wróciłam do domu i wszystko było po staremu. I co z tego, że to mi nie odpowiadało, skoro pozwoliłam temu tak pozostać? I nie miałam odwagi odpowiadać na listy, chowałam się w domu i nie wychodziłam. A kiedy to wszystko stawało się nie do zniesienia to przychodziłam do Iwana, mimo iż wiedziałam, że on nie cierpi tych wizyt. Siedziałam skulona przed jego pokojem, a jedyne co uległo zmianie to mój zapał. Po prostu czekałam nie domagając się brutalnie jego wyjścia. Czekałam i płakałam.

- Braciszku! – zawołałam łamiącym się głosem. Był ochrypły i brzmiał bardziej przerażająco niż błagalnie. Zagryzłam wargę, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Przecież robiłam to wszystko dla niego! Zrezygnowałam z tamtego _sennego_ życia tylko z jego powodu! Ale on… Tu urwałam. Miałam zapomnieć…

- Idź sobie! – jęknął Rosja po drugiej stronie drzwi. Nie byłam już w stanie dłużej hamować łez. Pozwoliłam im skapywać na sukienkę, dbając tylko o to by spadały bezgłośnie. Odwróciłam się twarzą do ściany, żeby ukryć płacz przed niepożądanymi oczami. Czułam ich spojrzenie na swoich plecach.

- Panienko Białoruś… - zaczął cicho Taurys. Skuliłam się jeszcze bardziej, a on westchnął. Nic się nie zmieniło od tak dawna. Jak to się działo, że mimo iż teraz mieszkaliśmy w trzech różnych domach, spotykaliśmy się tym jednym tak jak kiedyś? Usłyszałam jego kroki i poczułam jego dłonie na swoich plecach. Tak, teraz powinnam go odepchnąć.

Tym razem nie starczyło mi sił. Żal, złość, tęsknota i smutek zawirowały we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Przecież przyszłam tu tylko do brata. Chciałam, żeby mnie pocieszył, wspierał w tym co robiłam na jego własną korzyść. Ale on się przede mną chował, zawsze to robił, a ja poczułam się jeszcze mniejsza i bardziej zraniona niż przed chwilą. Tak więc odwróciłam się z cichym jękiem i wtuliłam się w pierś Litwy. On tego nie skomentował, jakby to było coś zwykłego dla niego, tylko jeszcze raz westchnął i pogładził mnie po włosach. Nie myśląc już o niczym uczepiłam się jego kurczowo jak małe dziecko szukające za wszelką cenę pocieszenia.

Szlochałam w ramionach Taurysa i wiedziałam, że Rosja za drzwiami również płacze. Tylko, że on był sam.

* * *

Nienawidziłam mojego domu. O, jak bardzo go nie cierpiałam. Każde miejsce przypominało mi o niedokończonych sprawach. Postanowiłam całkowicie wymazać je z pamięci, ale one nic sobie z tego nie robiły i głośno domagały się uwagi. Kominek w salonie świecił na czerwono w moich oczach. To tam paliłam wszystkie listy.

Szło mi już całkiem nieźle. To całe zapominanie. Minął tydzień, a ja, można powiedzieć, wróciłam do formy. Sprawiłam, że Raivis popłakał się już trzy razy (trzeba tu zaznaczyć, że musiałam go najpierw znaleźć), Litwa zaniemówił (na całkiem długi okres czasu, co to była za ulga), a ten cały Estończyk roztrzaskał sobie laptopa, kiedy upuścił go na mój widok. Nie był tym zbytnio zachwycony (któż by przypuszczał, że zna takie przekleństwa?). A mój braciszek… tu chyba nie trzeba opowiadać. Niestety.

Wszystko zepsuła niedzielna poczta. Wyciągnęłam się wygodnie na kanapie i zaczęłam przerzucać listy. Rachunek, jakieś reklamy… A to co?

Wyprostowałam się i zamrugałam ze zdziwienia na widok prawdziwego listu. To ktoś jeszcze korzysta z korespondencji listowej? I co najważniejsze – po co ktoś napisał DO MNIE? Może to pomyłka – przekonywałam samą siebie. – Może… Ale miałam co do tego złe przeczucia.

Odwróciłam kopertę i zamarłam. Poczułam jak zimny pot spływa mi po plecach na widok znajomego adresu. Wiedziałam już, że to nie pomyłka. Pozostawało tylko co z tym zrobić.

Obiecałam sobie, że zapomnę. Przyrzekłam to sobie solennie. Ale teraz zaczęły napływać do mnie te wszystkie wspomnienia i wiedziałam, że nie potrafię. Podważyłam paznokciem zaklejoną kopertę. Otworzyć czy nie? Świat wokół zawirował.

Przed oczami stanęła mi JEGO twarz. A zaraz potem twarz Rosji. Skrzywiłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam swoją własną bladą buzię odbijającą się w stojącym na blacie kubku z herbatą. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że piłam ją WTEDY, bardzo często.

Stchórzyłam. Wrzuciłam kopertę do kominka i natychmiast pobiegłam pędem do kuchni, żeby wylać ciepły napój do zlewu. Nie chciałam widzieć adresu dobrze znanej mi angielskiej ulicy, nawet jeśli paliła się akurat w kominku. Może źle zrobiłam, może gdybym na to spojrzała to jawiłoby mi się to jako coś ostatecznego. Jakbym spaliła cały ten tydzień, wypaliła go z mojego życia. Ale nie miałam siły na to patrzeć. Wypiłam duszkiem pół butelki wody na uspokojenie nie kłopocząc się nalewaniem jej do szklanki.

Już więcej nie zrobiłam sobie herbaty.

Przychodziły i inne wiadomości, ale żadnej nie miałam odwagi przeczytać. Po prostu paliłam je w kominku i po jakimś czasie przestały przychodzić. Niemal udało mi się odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę.

Kiedy sprawdziłam elektroniczną pocztę mój spokój prysł. ON był najwyraźniej przekonany, że listy po prostu nie doszły i zaczął pisać mi e-maile. Usuwałam je tak jak ich materialne poprzedniki. Nie otworzyłam ani jednego.

Ale najgorszy był wtorek, prawie dwa tygodnie od mojego wyjazdu. Rankiem zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a ja pospieszyłam by je otworzyć. Byłam pewna, że to Taurys (bo któżby inny), ale coś mnie tknęło i sprawdziłam przez wizjer zanim otworzyłam.

To był ON. Nie jestem w stanie opisać targających mną wtedy uczuć. Stałam przed drzwiami jak posąg z lodu niezdolna się ruszyć. Po jakimś czasie dał za wygraną. Poczekałam jak ucichną JEGO kroki i rzuciłam się na łóżko z jękiem. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy się popłakałam.

Komputer, przedpokój, salon… i moja własna sypialnia, w której wylałam tyle łez. Z całej duszy nie znosiłam też swojego biurka. Mimo wszytko chyba to mnie najbardziej bolało. To tam czasami siadałam i pisałam do NIEGO listy. Pierwszy raz natchnęło mnie po JEGO wizycie, kiedy już się wypłakałam. Każdy mój list kończył tak samo – w niszczarce do papieru.

Ale dzisiaj miał nastąpić najtrudniejszy sprawdzian w moim życiu. Miałam przekonać się, czy jestem w stanie GO ignorować, zachowywać się jak dawniej, chociaż… Właśnie, zapominając o każdym nasuwającym się „chociaż". Ponieważ dzisiaj była Światowa Konferencja, a ja musiałam na niej być. Ja, nie to trzęsące się małe dziecko, w które ostatnio się zamieniam.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uważałam, że moje jednostronne uczucie do Iwana jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła mnie spotkać. Dlaczego los zawsze musi mi dawać takie bolesne nauczki?

* * *

Anglia z niecierpliwością i lekkim zdenerwowaniem wyczekiwał Konferencji. Z jednej strony – te schematyczne i wycieńczające bójki; z drugiej – Białoruś. Właśnie. Natalia też tam miała być. Wreszcie będzie mógł ją złapać i wyjaśnić to całe zamieszanie. Dlaczego go unikała? To nie dawało mu spokoju. Czy on przypadkiem niczego nie wyolbrzymia? Pytania, same pytania… Nie był pewien czy chce poznać na nie odpowiedzi. A jeśli rzeczywiście coś jest nie tak? Coś zawalił? Jedno szczególnie go dręczyło. Mogła nie dostać listów, nie sprawdzać maili, ale… Kiedy przyszedł ją odwiedzić, nie otworzyła. Wiedział, że była w domu. Na pewno. Czemu więc go nie wpuściła? Po głowie dryfowały mu najczarniejsze scenariusze i nawet sporadyczne dzielenie się nimi z Polską (który zawsze wykazywał ich nieprawdopodobność i pocieszał go najczęściej jak mógł) nie przynosiło ulgi. Musiał **wiedzieć**.

Jedynym sposobem, żeby położyć kres wątpliwościom była rozmowa. Teraz nie będzie w stanie mu się wymknąć. Pragnął poznać przyczynę jej zachowania, choćby miało go to zranić jak jeszcze nic w jego życiu. Wszystko było lepsze od złudnych domysłów działających mu na nerwy i sprawiających, że czuł się jakby wariował.

Z tego wszystkiego przyjechał na miejsce o wiele za wcześnie. Przez jakiś czas krążył wokół budynku bez celu, ale przestraszył się, że dziewczyna mogła przyjść wcześnie i wtedy przegapi świetny moment na wyjaśnienia, więc szybko pognał do Sali konferencyjnej. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Arthur zajął swoje stałe miejsce i czekał. Zaczął z nudów porządkować plik nieprzejrzanych przez niego dokumentów i od nowa, i znów, aż stało się to nie do zniesienia. Przez chwilę wystukiwał butem pod stołem jakąś irytującą melodyjkę, w końcu dla zabicia czasu starał się złapać bzyczącą uparcie małą, czarną muchę. Rozgrywka, co nie dziwne, zakończyła się wynikiem Anglia – 0, mucha – 25. Wreszcie dał za wygraną.

Zaraz potem pojawił się Alfred, co było jak na niego rzeczą dość niezwykłą. Arthur pewnie zainteresowałby się tym bardziej w innych okolicznościach, ale teraz nie był w stanie zareagować nawet na jego najśmielsze zaczepki ani zwrócić uwagi na amerykańską denerwującą żywiołowość. Gdyby Ameryka był bardziej wrażliwy, pewnie zapytałby się Brytyjczyka co go trapi, ale że nie należał do nazbyt spostrzegawczych i wnikliwych jeśli chodzi o cudze uczucia, to nie zrobił tego i Anglia, pozostawiony samemu sobie, mógł, nie do końca spokojnie, wyciągać coraz bardziej szyję wyglądając Natalii i kompletnie ignorując inne państwa, które powoli zapełniały pomieszczenie.

Pojawił się nawet Rosja nerwowo rozglądając się na boki, jakby bał się, że z każdego kąta może wyskoczyć na niego jego siostra. Niestety jej nie było i Arthur zaczął tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się pojawi. Może coś jej się stało? – zaczął się zastanawiać. – Może potrzebuje pomocy? Rozmyślania te urwały się natychmiastowo ucięte jej przybyciem. Nawet się nie spóźniła – zauważył Brytyjczyk zerkając na zegarek. – Jestem po prostu nazbyt niecierpliwy.

Białoruś stała w drzwiach przez chwilę, jakby się zastanawiała. Jej twarz była nieprzenikniona, jak zawsze; Arthur nigdy nie był w stanie odgadnąć o czym akurat myśli. Wiecznie zmarszczone brwi nadawały jej nieco ponurego wyrazu, ale mimo wszystko (to znaczy, mimo trzymanego w ręce noża) wyglądała słodko i niewinnie w tej swojej uroczej sukienczynie i z tą wstążeczką zawiązaną na długich, prostych, jaśniutkich kosmykach. Dziewczyna rozglądała się na boki, a serce Anglii poczęło szybciej bić. Zapomniał czemu na nią czekał, ba, zapomniał nawet jak się nazywa ze zdenerwowania. Czy to mnie szuka? – pytał siebie w myślach. Lecz to był tylko krótki błysk. Zapewne chodzi jej o brata – stwierdził.

Już-już chciał do niej podejść, ale wybuchło wokół niej lekkie zamieszanie, w wyniku którego Rosja musiał uciekać gdzieś w tłum, a ona pobiegła za nim. Anglia uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem. No nic, będzie musiał poczekać, aż się zmęczy…

* * *

Pojawiłam się na Konferencji jako jedna z ostatnich. Zatrzymałam się w przejściu i zastanowiłam się co by zrobiła dawna Białoruś. Wróć. Znaczy ja. Co teraz powinnam zrobić?

Odpowiedź była jasna. Iwan. Musiałam go znaleźć i to szybko. Jak na złość nigdzie go nie było. Nie mogłam go dostrzec nawet jak stawałam na palcach, a przecież nie należał do najniższych. Odepchnęłam Litwę, który podszedł do mnie z powitaniem. Jeśli mowa o najniższych…

- Łotwa! – wrzasnęłam na niskiego chłopaka trzęsącego się za Estonią. Mam szczęście, że bałtyckie sieroty chodzą trójkami.

- T-t-ta-t-ta-a… - Najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wydukać nawet „tak?". Mniejsza z tym. Podeszłam do niego gniewnym krokiem i bezceremonialnie odsunęłam na bok Eduarda (upadł twarzą na podłogę starając się ochronić swój bezcenny nowy laptop). Chwyciłam Raivisa mocno za ramię, a on zaczął trząść się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to było możliwe. Starał się unikać mojego twardego wzroku, aż w końcu zacisnął powieki.

- Gdzie jest mój brat? – wycedziłam ostro. Chłopak jęknął cicho.

- N-n-n… - Rzuciłam mu spojrzenie mrożące krew w żyłach. – T-to znaczy… N-nie w-wiem…

- Jak to nie wiesz? – syknęłam. Nie powiem, całkiem nieźle się bawiłam. Cała bałtycka trójca trzęsła się ze strachu i niektóre państwa stojące w pobliżu. Zabawne było posiadać taki wpływ na innych. Nawet jeśli nie było potrzeby, żeby się mnie panicznie bać.

- Białoruś! – wykrzyknął cicho ktoś za mną z niepokojem i śladowym przerażeniem. Puściłam Łotwę tracąc nim nagle zainteresowanie. Odwróciłam się jak błyskawica i wczepiłam się w obszerny płaszcz Rosji.

- Braciszku! – pisnęłam. – Braciszku, gdzie byłeś? Czemu mnie unikasz? Powinniśmy się pobrać! To nasze przeznaczenie! Ja…

I już go nie było. Wyrwał się rozpaczliwie z mojego uścisku i zniknął w tłumie innych narodów, a miał w tym taką wprawę, że pomimo jego wzrostu nigdzie go nie było widać. Przekroczyłam nad Raivisem, który najwyraźniej zemdlał i stanęłam przed Taurysem.

- Gdzie on poszedł? – zapytałam. Litwa lekko się zatrząsł, ale nie byłam taka przekonana czy to ze strachu.

- Nie powiem. Myślę, że powinnaś dać spokój panu Rosji i ja… – urwał napotykając moje spojrzenie. – W tamtą stronę – powiedział potulnie.

Rozpromieniłam się na swój zatrważający sposób (tak mówią) i pognałam za braciszkiem wykrzykując głośno jego imię.

* * *

Iwan nie miał wiele szczęścia. Młodsza siostra złapała go jeszcze zanim Konferencja się rozpoczęła. Stała teraz za jego krzesłem i ignorując przerażony wyraz twarzy brata trzymała go krzepko za szalik (przypominało to trochę prowizoryczną smycz) z nieco maniakalną miną. Arthur pomyślał, że gdyby teraz ją zaczepił to miałby jeszcze trochę czasu na rozmowę przed otwarciem posiedzenia i przysłużyłby się Rosji uwalniając go choć na chwilę od Białorusi. Jednak coś go trzymało na miejscu. Byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie, a mimo to dziewczyna nie spojrzała na niego ani razu. Trochę go to denerwowało: czy zamierza go tak po prostu ignorować? Podszedłby do niej i poprosiłby ją na słówko, ale nie był w stanie. Po prostu uparcie wbijał wzrok w jej odwróconą głowę starając się zmusić ją do odwzajemnienia się.

Minął jakiś czas. Nagle Natalia skierowała na niego swoje spojrzenie. Jej tęczówki były ciemne, może nawet ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj, i tak głębokie, że Arthur nie potrafił odczytać z nich żadnych emocji. Coś jednak było takiego w jej wzroku, co zmroziło go i sprawiło, że odwrócił twarz. Pomyślał, że nie uzyska już odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Nie będzie miał odwagi by o nie poprosić. Światowa Konferencja rozpoczęła się, a Anglia postanowił wziąć w niej czynny udział, jak zwykle, choć myślami był jeszcze trochę nieobecny.

Z drugiej strony… Czy te zimne, nieprzyjazne oczy nie były same w sobie odpowiedzią?

* * *

Kiedy tylko ten napuszony Amerykanin obwieścił koniec spotkania, wybiegłam z Sali jako pierwsza zaskakując przy tym sama siebie swoimi umiejętnościami w dziedzinie sprintu. Nie powinnam była patrzeć w JEGO stronę, naprawdę nie powinnam! Ale czy to moja wina, że jakieś nieczyste siły tak ciągnęły mój wzrok w kierunku w którym siedział, że nie wytrzymałam i musiałam zerknąć choć raz? To i tak było za dużo. Jestem pewna, że nie zapomnę JEGO spojrzenia do końca życia. Wiem też, że nigdy tego sobie nie wybaczę.

Żeby to był tylko jedyny problem! O niczym więcej nie marzyłam, żeby teraz zaszyć się gdzieś w kącie i zdechnąć. Jednak nie tylko JEGO wzrok potrafi parzyć, uznałam bazując na swoim dzisiejszym doświadczeniu. Bo kiedy odwróciłam się plecami do… KOGOŚ, to odkryłam, że siedzę całkiem blisko Polski, akurat na tyle blisko, że jedynie zamknięcie oczu mogło mnie uchronić przed dostrzeganiem jego pełnego wyrzutów spojrzenia. To dlatego uciekłam tak szybko – wiedziałam, że po spotkaniu będzie chciał mnie dopaść.

Nie byłam jednak wystarczająco szybka. Ledwie znalazłam się na korytarzu, a on już wychylał się zza drzwi i zmierzał w moją stronę (jak on to robi?). Nie zdążę przed nim umknąć – oceniłam. – Będę musiała się schować.

Pędem wtargnęłam do damskiej łazienki, przekraczając pewnie wszystkie ograniczenia prędkości obowiązujące na całym świcie. Potrąciłam jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego osobnika płci żeńskiej i zamknęłam się ze świstem w kabinie. Opadłam na klapę wzdychając z ulgą. Będę musiała tu przeczekać.

Chyba jednak nie doceniłam Polski. Albo on nie umie czytać, albo nie zważa na takie drobnostki jak wielki znaczek wiszący na drzwiach, który obwieszczał całemu światu, że to toaleta WYŁĄCZNIE dla kobiet. W wolnym tłumaczeniu: wszedł za mną do łazienki ku oburzeniu będących tam innych osób. Zaczął walić w drzwi krzycząc coś po polsku (nie słuchałam, panikowałam) i żeby było jeszcze lepiej gorzej wyciągnął jakąś monetę i spróbował otworzyć kabinę od zewnątrz. Przeklęłam w duszy polską upartość.

Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś innej drogi ucieczki. I oto znalazłam – małe okienko prawie pod samym sufitem! Co z tego, że toaleta mieściła się na drugim piętrze? Rozpaczliwe sytuacje wymagają rozpaczliwych rozwiązań. Stanęłam więc pospiesznie na sedesie i otworzyłam okienko. To była ta łatwiejsza część; teraz musiałam się przez nie jakoś wydostać.

O dziwo, nie sprawiło mi to większych problemów. Chwała Bogu, że moje piersi nie są aż tak dorodne jak Ukrainy, pomyślałam. Udało mi się uciec dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy tylko stanęłam niepewnie na wystającym gzymsie, usłyszałam huk otwieranych drzwi. Byłabym głupia, gdybym sądziła, że Polska nie wygramoli się przez okno za mną, musiałam więc się pospieszyć. Powtórzyłam sobie w myślach słowa otuchy, przeżegnałam się i zsunęłam się z piskiem po rynnie. To był cud, że nie uszkodziłam ani rynny, ani siebie. Wylądowałam niekoniecznie z gracją twardo na tyłku, ale to i tak było najlepsze co mogło mnie spotkać. Słysząc głośne: „Nataliaaa!" za swoimi plecami wzdrygnęłam się i pognałam do swojego auta. Teraz Feliks nie będzie już w stanie mnie dogonić.

* * *

Zadzwonił głośno dzwonek do drzwi. Długo i irytująco. Pomyślałam, że może jeśli go zignoruję to ten _ktoś_ sobie pójdzie. Ledwo co wróciłam do domu po tej nieszczęsnej Konferencji i nie miałam ochoty widzieć nikogo, a aż strach pomyśleć kto przyszedł. Ale natrętny gość ani myślał dać mi spokój. Dzyń. Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń. Dzyń. _Dzyyyń!_

Stoczyłam się ze złością z kanapy, na którą rzuciłam się wyjątkowo niechlujnie chcąc choć trochę odsapnąć. Zerknęłam przez wizjer. Tak jak myślałam; to był Polska. Teraz nie martwiłam się tym aż tak bardzo. Miałam przewagę w postaci porządnych drzwi, a on mógł sobie tam sterczeć do znudzenia, jeśli taka była jego wola. Nagle coś mnie tknęło, może to ta jego nieprawdopodobna zawziętość i przekręciłam zamek gotowa się z nim skonfrontować. Nie mogłam przecież uciekać przez wieczność.

- Czego? – burknęłam patrząc spod byka na jego rozgniewaną postać. Oparłam dłonie po obu stronach framugi, żeby udaremnić mu wejście do środka. On jednak tylko odtrącił moją prawą dłoń i mnie wyminął. Odwróciłam się szybko w jego stronę.

- Zamknij drzwi – polecił.

Staliśmy tak naprzeciwko siebie – ja, nadąsana dziewczyna z ciemnymi oczami, on, porywczy blondyn o błyskającym spojrzeniu, oboje podobnego wzrostu – i mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Walczyła we mnie przekora do wykonywania czyichś poleceń i pragnienie zachowywania prywatności. W końcu zrobiłam to, o co prosił, ale trzasnęłam drzwiami, by nie dawać mu zbyt wielkiego uczucia triumfu. Polak oparł dłonie na biodrach i nieco pochylił się w moją stronę. Chyba był zbyt wściekły, żeby poczuć satysfakcję.

- Natalka, o co ci właściwie chodzi? – krzyknął. W tej chwili niczego bardziej nie żałowałam, niż tego, że on kompletnie się mnie nie boi.

- Chyba jesteś nienormalny! Czyżbyś przyszedł tu, żeby strofować _mnie_?

Gdyby to nie był on, powiedziałabym, że spojrzał na mnie z nikłym śladem politowania w oczach. Ale musiało to mi się tylko wydawać albo promień światła padał przez chwilę pod wyjątkowo dziwnym kątem. Feliks nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób.

- Wiesz, że, jakby, nie ze mną takie numery! Generalnie to mnie wcale nie przerażasz. Jakiegokolwiek wrażenia byś nie sprawiała, to ja zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod spodem wciąż jesteś tylko małą dziewczynką. Te twoje mroczne oczęta zbytnio mnie nie ruszają. A jak już mowa o szaleństwie, to tobie prędzej do tego, nie mnie!

- Że niby ja…? – wykrzyknęłam z oburzeniem.

- Tak, ty! Co to ma być z Arthurem?

- To moja prywatna sprawa – syknęłam rumieniąc się ze złości. Polska przewrócił oczami.

- Prywatna! – zaczął mnie przedrzeźniać. Zatrzęsłam się gniewnie. – Myślę, że to zaszło trochę dalej. Przyjaciele nie urywają ze sobą kontaktu, tak po prostu, bez powodu!

- Miałam powód! – zawołałam niezbyt zachwycona, że wyszło na to, że muszę się tłumaczyć. – Iwan…

- Jakby, ale z ciebie egoistka! – Feliks wszedł mi w słowo. – Generalnie to jak myślisz, Arthur się teraz czuje? – warknął. Wyglądało jednak na to, że trochę się uspokoił. Przysiadł na ławeczce w hollu i popatrzył na mnie tak, jakby był obrażony. Miałam nadzieję, że udało mi się przywołać z powrotem nieprzeniknioną maskę na twarz. Klapnęłam po turecku na wykładzinę dokładnie naprzeciwko Polski i skrzyżowałam ramiona.

- Nie mam pojęcia – mruknęłam. Chłopak zmierzył mnie krytycznym spojrzeniem. Swoją postawą pokazywałam, że mam go gdzieś, ale w środku czułam się dziwnie głupia i mała.

- Pozwól, że, jakby, cię uświadomię – powiedział sarkastycznie. Mimo jego zabawnego sposobu wyrażania się, zawarte w tych słowach szyderstwo zraniło mnie głęboko. Chciałam się odezwać, kazać mu wyjść, ale nie potrafiłam wykrztusić ani słowa. Patrzyłam tępo na rozzłoszczoną twarz blondyna, a gula w moim gardle rosła. Spróbowałam ją przełknąć; bez skutku.

- Na początku był zdezorientowany – zaczął Feliks. – Uważał cię za swoją przyjaciółkę i nie rozumiał o co ci chodzi. Później był zmartwiony. Myślał co takiego, jakby, zrobił nie tak, że totalnie go olewasz. A teraz… - Polak zrobił pauzę. – Teraz to go bardzo, bardzo boli.

Przymknęłam oczy. Nie mogłam tego dłużej słuchać. Przecież to było niemożliwe. Ale sama widziałam JEGO zielone, smutne oczy. Twarz miał opanowaną, ale ten wzrok pełen żalu… Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść na samo wspomnienie. Nie patrząc na Feliksa odezwałam się:

- Ale… - Mój głos był cichy i szorstki. Odchrząknęłam. Spróbowałam uformować zawiłe myśli w zdania. – D-dlaczego? To znaczy… Nie powinien się tym przejąć. Ja… nie obchodziłam go, tak? A on…

- Chyba żartujesz? – przerwał mi Polska. Wprost emanował wściekłością i niedowierzaniem. Zerwał się na równe nogi. – Albo jesteś totalnie głupia, albo po prostu chcesz zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia! (lub jedno i drugie, pomyślałam, ale milczałam). Jakby, on… - nie dokończył. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, czego nie dopowiedział. – Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Generalnie jeszcze rozumiem ignorowanie mnie. Jeśli chodzi o Arthura, to tylko wtedy gdyby był ci obcy. Ale nie był! Nadepnęłaś na jego wrażliwy punkt. Czy zamierzasz go zranić tak jak Ameryka? Powiem ci, że jesteś na dobrej drodze.

- P-przecież my się prawie nie znamy – wyszeptałam łapiąc się tego jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Polak zmrużył oczy.

- Och, zamknij się – wycedził. Deska zniknęła.

Zatonęłam.

- Przestań! – wrzasnęłam podrywając się do pozycji stojącej. – Przestań mnie dręczyć, ja…

- Natalka…

- Idź. Idź sobie. Już! Wynocha! – krzyczałam. Nie mogłam dłużej znieść jego przeszywających, jasnych oczu, które przypominały mi o pewnych, nieco innych… Niemal wypchnęłam go za próg i zatrzasnęłam za nim drzwi.

Nie zważając na to, że Feliks pewnie jeszcze sobie nie poszedł i może mnie usłyszeć, osunęłam się na ziemię i wybuchnęłam niepohamowanym szlochem.

**

* * *

**

Od autorki:

Ta część jest jakaś taka, no, nie wiem… zwariowana? Nie będę tu pisać żadnych recenzji, przecież nie jestem krytykiem (och, to byłby dłuuugi i cięty tekst…), tak czy siak, cieszę się, że już to skończyłam.

Nie ma nikogo chętnego do przetłumaczenia tego tekstu? Nie? Tak tylko pytałam. Bo ja dawno zaczęłam, ale jestem zbyt leniwa by skończyć…

PS. Tytuł jest mało oryginalny; wierzcie mi, miałam wiele pomysłów, ale każdy jeden wydawał mi się być od czapy. Więc stanęło na _tym_.


	3. Sposoby na smutek

Białoruś poza schematem

Rozdział 3

Sposoby na smutek

-Arthur-

Na czas Konferencji każde państwo dostaje własny pokój w hotelu niedaleko budynku, w którym odbywają się wszystkie spotkania. Trwają one zazwyczaj kilka dni, lecz tylko na pierwszym z nich obecność jest obowiązkowa. Pomijając fakt, iż w tym roku odbywało się to we Francji, można powiedzieć, że było całkiem nieźle. Znaczy, zakwaterowanie. Dostałem zwykły, nieciekawy pokój, zupełnie niczym się niewyróżniający i – co najważniejsze – nie prowokujący żadnych wspomnień. Łóżko, na którym aktualnie leżałem, było szare i nawet dosyć wygodne. Poza tym miało jedną, wielką zaletę: nie pamiętało nieprzespanych nocy, ukradkowo ocieranych łez czy też zagadkowych snów. Choć z pewnością użytkowało je wiele osób przede mną, zdawało się być czyste, niemal nowe. Co za wspaniała odmiana po przeklętym miejscu, w którym na co dzień mieszkałem.

W moim domu straszy, pomyślałem żałując, że wcale nie chodzi mi o takie filmowe duchy. Te mogłem znieść, ba, fascynowały mnie. Tylko, że „potwory", o których mówiłem, były moimi własnymi wspomnieniami; demonami godzin niepewności. Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Dlatego bałem się tam wracać, a przyszłe kilka dni, które miałem spędzić jeszcze w hotelu, cieszyły jak nigdy. O, tak cholernie się bałem. Myślałem, że wszystko jest lepsze niż ciągłe snucie domysłów pod tytułem: „co Natalia czuje?", ale, o, ironio, pomyliłem się. Kiedy wiedziałem, było jeszcze gorzej. Prawda tak paskudnie bolała. Nie mogłem znieść pamięci o jej ciemnych, okrutnych oczach i o ich przekazie. Przecież miałem już o tym nie myśleć, skarciłem się w duchu. Niestety miniony dzień Spotkania przedzierał się przez delikatną mgiełkę samozaparcia i kąsał jak osa.

- Nie pamiętam, nie pamiętam – zanuciłem starając się zagłuszyć galopujące myśli. Walka z echami z przeszłości zajmowała mnóstwo czasu i chłonęła niemal całą energię, ale opłacała się; po paru długich chwilach byłem prawie pewny, że opanowałem nieznośne „zjawy".

Wpatrywałem się w absolutnie neutralny kolorystycznie sufit. To była bardzo wygodna pozycja, leżenie na plecach. Mógłbym zostać tak na wieczność. Nie myśleć o niczym, a już zwłaszcza o _nikim_, tylko tak gapić się przez cały czas. Całkiem przyjemna perspektywa. Gorzej tylko, że nie miałbym czego pić. Bar z alkoholem był na parterze, a ja nie byłem skłonny nawet usiąść, a co dopiero przejść się po schodach piętro w dół czy chociaż zjechać windą. Czułem się, jakby pochłaniała mnie jakaś ciemna, lepka maź, wyżerała mnie od środka; nic mi się nie chciało.

Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk naciskanej klamki. Bardzo niechętnie uniosłem się na tyle, żeby móc dojrzeć, kto zakłóca mój spokój; to była Seszele. Wyglądała na przygnębioną.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i przystanęła. Jej mięśnie naprężyły się, a na twarzy odmalowała irytacja, co często zdarzało się na mój widok. Najwyraźniej jednak nie była w swojej szczytowej formie, bo tylko niepewnie przechyliła głowę, po czym powiedziała:

- Przepraszam, chyba pomyliłam pokoje. Już wychodzę. – Chciała się odwrócić i odejść, lecz zatrzymałem ją.

- Ej, wszystko gra? – zapytałem. Westchnęła i odpowiedziała cicho:

- Ech, nic takiego. Po prostu… - urwała i zerknęła na mnie gniewnie. Wtedy się zreflektowałem.

- Jak nie chcesz, to nie mów. – Uniosłem dłonie w obronnym geście. Nie byłem w bojowym nastroju i wolałem jej nie prowokować. – Nie zmuszam cię, tylko… - Właściwie to nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Może: „hej, chcę, żebyś opowiedziała mi o swoich problemach, ponieważ pragnę oderwać się od moich"? Jakoś to głupio brzmiało. – Lepiej… idź już, dobra?

Victoria* wciąż stała w miejscu. Wpatrywała się we mnie intensywnie, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiała. W jej oczach pojawił się błysk i z nagłą determinacją klapnęła na moje łóżko prawie mnie z niego zrzucając.

- No, chodzi o Francję – warknęła. – Czasami jest taki miły i czarujący i wtedy go lubię, a… niekiedy staje się chamski, głupkowaty, _nieprzyzwoity… _tak jak dziś! Mam go dość! Zupełnie nie wiem, na czym stoję! Jak to możliwe, żeby dwie tak różne osoby zamieszkiwały to samo ciało? – żaliła się. Poczułem nagły przypływ ciepłych uczuć w stosunku do Vicky. Oboje przeżywaliśmy coś podobnego.

- Doskonale wiem, co czujesz – mruknąłem. Jej wściekłość zastąpiło delikatne zdziwienie, a potem współczucie.

- Zgaduję, że twój dzień też nie należał do udanych, prawda? – spytała. Spróbowała mnie trochę niezdarnie objąć, jakby przez mój podły stan ducha zapomniała o dawnych urazach.

- Nawet nie przypominaj – burknąłem. Wtem zwęszyłem okazję i nie mogłem jej tak zwyczajnie przepuścić. Uśmiechnąłem się ożywiony, a Seszele spojrzała na mnie z lekkim niepokojem.

- Wiesz jak można go poprawić? – zapytałem chytrze. Uniosła brwi w niemym zdumieniu. – Alkohol – oznajmiłem triumfalnie. – Skoczyłabyś po coś na dół? Mnie już tam znają i raczej nic mi nie sprzedadzą – zażartowałem. Spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie.

- Nie jestem dziewczyną na posyłki – fuknęła prostując się. – Poza tym nie będę z tobą piła. Nie jestem aż tak głupia.

- Nie to nie – mruknąłem z rezygnacją. Victoria zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Zmieniłam zdanie. Niech będzie! – zawołała. Zanim się obejrzałem, już wybiegła z pokoju. Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Oddam ci pieniądze! – krzyknąłem za nią. – Kobiety to takie przewrotne stworzenia – powiedziałem sam do siebie.

Po niedługim czasie Seszele wróciła. Przyciskała do piersi kilka różnych butelek. Usiadła obok mnie na łóżku i rozłożyła je na pościeli. Sięgnąłem po jedną z nich.

- Wódka? – zapytałem unosząc brew. – Kogo spotkałaś na parterze, Rosję?

Dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem i obrażona odwróciła twarz. – Skoro nie chcesz… – przyciągnęła butelkę do siebie. Pospiesznie wyjąłem jej napój z rąk i szczodrze nalałem do przygotowanych wcześniej szklanek.

- Też się nada – wymamrotałem. Popchnąłem naczynie w jej stronę. Przez kilka sekund przyglądała się przejrzystemu płynowi, a ja spoglądałem na nią sugestywnie sącząc swój napój. Rzuciła mi wyzywające spojrzenie, uniosła szklankę do ust i wypiła jej zawartość duszkiem. Zatkało mnie. Victoria oblizała wargi i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. W jej oczach zapaliły się figlarne iskierki. Zapowiadało się ciekawie… Zignorowałem mgliste ostrzeżenia dobiegające gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy, które przypominały mi, że nie należy mieszać. Otworzyłem również piwo; przecież nie może się zmarnować.

Kilka dolewek sprawiło, że obydwoje otworzyliśmy się na całego. Po którejś tam kolejce zapomnieliśmy o własnych kłopotach; nuciliśmy w różnym tempie jakieś sprośne pioseneczki. Otoczyłem ręką talię Victorii i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Dziewczyna nieustannie chichotała.

Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy znalazła się tak blisko. Tylko parę milimetrów dzieliło nasze twarze. Nagle zacząłem zwracać uwagę na zaskakująco dużo szczegółów.

Miała bardzo długie i gęste rzęsy. Rzucały urocze cienie na jej piękne, ciemne oczy, a światło nocnej lampki wydobywało złociste blaski w jej aksamitnych włosach. Sesel przysunęła się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, kruczoczarny pukiel załaskotał mnie w nos. Victoria tak ładnie pachniała. Słodko, kwiatowo i egzotycznie, wręcz upajająco. Podobała mi się jej śniada cera. Uznałem, że od dzisiaj to będzie mój ulubiony kolor. Jej kuszące, doskonale wykrojone wargi muskały mój policzek. Jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, iż ta dziewczyna jest ideałem? Cudownym, tropikalnym aniołem.

Nasze usta złączyły się. Czy to ja ją pocałowałem, czy to ona zaczęła? Wodziłem językiem po jej miękkich wargach, wpijałem się w nią coraz bardziej natarczywie. Delikatne dłonie zacisnęły się na moich ramionach. Mocno chwyciłem jej talię, gładziłem ją po plecach, dotykałem. Wszędzie była tylko ona. Jej skóra była jedwabna w dotyku, zapach oszałamiał. Samotna myśl zawisła w powietrzu: czy to aby nie Niebo…?

Nagle znalazłem się na niej. Pieściłem dłońmi jej jędrne piersi i rozgrzane uda, a ona gładziła mnie po twarzy, po torsie, przyciskała do siebie moją głowę. W którymś momencie moja koszula wylądowała na podłodze. Gdzie się podziała jej sukienka? Teraz nic się nie liczyło, tylko pachnące, rozgrzane ciało Vicky, rumiane jagody i iskrzące się spojrzenie, którym mnie obdarowywała. Zmysłowy szept dziewczyny otaczał nas w ciemnościach. Zapomniałem o całym moim dotychczasowym życiu zupełnie się w niej zatracając. Istnieliśmy tylko my dwoje, nasze emocje i gesty, a granice naszego małego światka wyznaczała biała hotelowa kołdra.

* * *

Uniosłem powieki i natychmiast z powrotem je zacisnąłem. Jasne światło raziło w oczy, a przytłaczający ból głowy zaatakował mnie z całą mocą powracając jako echo niesprecyzowanego zdarzenia z przeszłości. Kiedy jako-tako przyzwyczaiłem się do nowych realiów, które były niemiłym następstwem przyjemnej nocy, poczułem, że jest mi ciepło. Właściwie to diabelsko gorąco. W nagłym impulsie poderwałem się do pozycji siedzącej.

Głowa mi zaciążyła i jakoś tak zawirowało przed oczami. Opadłem na poduszkę z jękiem. _Shit_, falstart – pomyślałem. To może by tak jeszcze raz? Nieśmiało uchyliłem powieki. Kolory wydały mi się przesadnie jaskrawe, ale dawało się to wytrzymać. Ostrożnie spróbowałem się unieść. OJ. Oj, oj. Rozluźniłem się. Odczekałem parę chwil, aż poczułem się na siłach by ponowić próbę. W końcu udało mi się usiąść. Co do mojego samopoczucia to potrafiłem znaleźć bardzo malownicze, pasujące epitety. Przetarłem twarz starając się skoncentrować. Miałem wrażenie, że coś mi wyżera sensowne myśli.

Gdzie ja, cholera jasna, właściwie jestem? – mruknąłem pod nosem, a przynajmniej tak zamierzałem, ale głos odmówił mi posłuszeństwa i finalnie wyszło z tego fiasko. Moje myśli mniej lub bardziej sprecyzowane buszowały na granicy świadomości, co doprowadzało mnie do białej gorączki. Mętlik niesamowity. Starałem się wyłowić z tego chaosu pożądane informacje, ale skonfundowany umysł miał kłopoty z przypominaniem sobie nawet podstawowych faktów. Przepraszam, jak ja się nazywam…?

Pomacałem rękami wokół siebie. Wyczułem pod palcami coś miękkiego i ciepłego w dotyku, co zdecydowanie to nie było tylko pościelą hotelową. Obok mnie spała jakaś dziewczyna. Gapiłem się na nią z zupełnym osłupieniem. Wytężyłem mózg zastanawiając się, co ja takiego robiłem wczoraj (zignorowałem nasuwające się pytanie pt.: „Co to znaczy wczoraj?" zwalając je na ospałość). Po chwili zaczęło mi coś świtać…

- O, _fuck_ – syknąłem i było to chyba całkiem trafnym podsumowaniem wczorajszej nocy. Wydostałem się spod kołdry najszybciej jak potrafiłem i zachwiałem się niebezpiecznie. Wiele szczegółów zamazało mi się w pamięci, ale przypomniałem sobie już wystarczająco. Miałem ochotę zastrzelić się za swoją niefrasobliwość. Spojrzałem na Victorię z nieco szalonym wyrazem oczu; czułem się już zupełnie rozbudzony.

Nie do końca wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić, więc wziąłem krótki prysznic. Rześka woda była jak zbawienie – przywróciła mi zdolność racjonalnego myślenia i pozwoliła spojrzeć na pewne sprawy z dystansem. Co prawda rozumowanie typu „alkohol rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów" się nie sprawdzało, ale przecież nic okropnego się nie wydarzyło. Ale na przyszłość zastanowię się nie dwa, ale trzy razy zanim wcielę jakąś myśl w życie.

Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki, Vicky jeszcze drzemała. Zwalczyłem w sobie chęć opuszczenia pokoju na kilka godzin, aby mnie przy niej nie było, gdy wreszcie wstanie tłumacząc sobie, że nie mogę zachowywać się jak tchórz, poza tym, dżentelmen nie powinien zostawić rankiem kobiety samej sobie.

Czekając aż połknięte tabletki zaczną działać (nawet przekonująco wmawiałem sobie, że wcale nie czuję się źle – lata praktyki), popijałem herbatę i zabawiałem się zgadywaniem, o której godzinie Seszele się obudzi. Pozwoliłem mojemu wzrokowi i myślom luźno błądzić wokół jej postaci.

Uznałem, że nie ma powodów by traktować to, co pomiędzy nami zaszło zbyt emocjonalnie. W końcu to nie był pierwszy raz. Za czasów kiedy jej wyspa stanowiła część moich ziem, zdarzyło nam się ze sobą spać. To była szalona noc, a wino uderzyło mi nieco do głowy. W sumie okoliczności były trochę podobne. Następnego dnia trunek już przestał działać i choć z pewnością gdybyśmy byli trzeźwi, nie zaszlibyśmy aż tak daleko, to żadne z nas nie brało tego na poważnie. Później nocami śniły mi się jej czułe dłonie, ale po paru miesiącach sny ustały, a między nami nic się nie zmieniło. Tym razem zapewne będzie tak samo. Postanowiłem postrzegać to jedynie jako próbę wzajemnego pocieszenia siebie nawzajem. Delikatny uśmiech wpełzł na moją twarz. Ale _jaką_!

* * *

Niebo było szare i nawet zwykły dom wydawał się być niezadowolony z powodu siąpawicy. Noga za nogą wlokłem się żwirową ścieżką w stronę ganku. W Anglii pogoda często była ponura, ale tego dnia wydawało się to mieć szczególne symboliczne znaczenie. Nie ma to jak wrócić z powrotem do siebie, co nie? – Włożyłem w tę myśl tyle ironii, na ile tylko było mnie stać. Silenie się na optymistyczne podejście nie miało sensu; nawet głupie drzwi wejściowe przypominały mi o Natalii – tyle razy żartowaliśmy tutaj razem wybierając się na wycieczki.

Uderzyłem ręką z całej siły we framugę. Natychmiast odczułem pulsujący ból, jednak nie do końca byłem go świadomy. Zamachnąłem się raz jeszcze, ale szybko tego pożałowałem, bo cierpienie tylko się wzmogło. Wywrzaskiwałem najgorsze przekleństwa z jakimi kiedykolwiek miałem styczność. W drodze do salonu potknąłem się o próg. Potok wulgaryzmów nabrał agresywniejszego wydźwięku i przy okazji podłoga też dostała. Waliłem pięścią w stół, potem w kolano, a kiedy wściekłość i udręka przerosły moją wytrzymałość, wstałem z kanapy i odrzuciłem kopniakiem mebel, który stał mi na drodze. Wyciągnąłem z regału zakurzone albumy, pomajstrowałem chwilę przy basach i sprzęcie stereo, a z głośników popłynął oczyszczająco punk. Dawno nie słuchałem tych płyt; znajome tony utworów sprawiały, że szczęśliwe i smutne wspomnienia wypływały na wierzch mojej świadomości razem tworząc melancholijny kolarz. Nie było w nim miejsca na Natalię. Zakryłem twarz poduszką i wsłuchałem się w tekst, nuciłem razem z wykonawcą. Nie ma to jak ostry kawałek, o, tak…

Po przesłuchaniu ulubionych piosenek zmieniłem muzykę na odrobinę cięższą, na metal. Nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu dla sąsiadów, że tak dzielnie mnie znoszą. Kiedy wreszcie uznałem, że mam już dość, ściemniało się, a w głowie strasznie mi dudniło.

Zamierzałem położyć się nieco wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, bo nie widziałem powodu, dla którego mógłbym to odwlekać. Postanowiłem przespać się w gabinecie – jedynym pomieszczeniu w moim domu, w jakim Białoruś nigdy nie postawiła swojej zgrabnej nóżki. Skoczyłem tylko na górę po ciuchy na zmianę. Zamiast piżamy w ręce wpadło mi coś innego, również ubranie, ale nie moje. Początkowe zdumienie przeszło w smutek, a potem w rozdzierającą rozpacz. Załkałem cicho nad materiałem wciąż przesiąkniętym _jej_ zapachem i rzuciłem go zamaszyście na podłogę. Poczułem, że nie mogę zostać tu ani sekundy dłużej, bo kompletnie się załamię. Wybiegłem z domu chwytając w pośpiechu nierozpakowaną wcześniej walizkę. Wsiadłem do auta (popłakałem się jeszcze bardziej przypominając sobie, że to właśnie tym samochodem woziłem tę niewdzięczną dziewczynę) i ocierając kapiące łzy odjechałem hen daleko, gdzieś przed siebie, byle zostawić za sobą nieszczęsny przedmiot związany z powodem mojej bolączki.

Wygląda na to, że Natalia zostawiła u mnie swoją bluzkę.

* * *

-Natalia-

Był pogodny, letni poranek, około 120 godzin od kłótni z Feliksem. Siedziałam na zewnętrznym parapecie od okna w salonie i raźnie przebierałam nogami w powietrzu. Byłam otoczona mnóstwem chusteczek higienicznych, dwoma tabliczkami mlecznej czekolady, słoikiem nutelli i pojemnikiem orzechowych lodów, który aktualnie opróżniałam przy pomocy dużej łyżki. Spędzałam tak już któryś dzień z kolei i muszę przyznać, że mój humor uległ znacznej poprawie.

Po wyjściu Polski całą noc łkałam rozpaczliwie kuląc się pod drzwiami. Około piątej padłam wyczerpana na kanapę w salonie i zapadłam w niespokojny sen. Obudziłam się grubo po południu i byłam zdeterminowana nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji nigdy więcej. Postanowiłam zacząć sobie radzić ze smutkiem, ale że najwyraźniej nie potrafiłam sama wziąć się w garść, to musiałam sięgnąć po skuteczną broń, a miejsce jej ukrycia – Internet. Porady zamieszczone na forach zdawały egzamin; rzeczywiście trochę cukru we krwi potrafi zdziałać cuda. Zapisałam się nawet jednorazowo na pilates, ale to chyba nie dla mnie. Zacznijmy choćby od tego, że czułam się wyjątkowo głupio w sportowym stroju.

Tak czy tak, nie skorzystałam jeszcze z wskazówki, którą polecano jako najlepszą: rozmowa z przyjaciółką. Niedziwne, że tego nie zrobiłam; po prostu takowej nie posiadałam. Co prawda kiedyś był KTOŚ dla mnie tak bliski, ale przecież o to chodziło, że GO straciłam…

Nie byłam pewna czy wybuch Łukasiewicza zaliczałby się pod tę kategorię, ale coś mi szeptało, że raczej nie. Potrzebowałam w takim razie osoby bezstronnej, która mogłaby mi pomóc. Od razu więc wykluczyłam Iwana i Katiuszę. Przy Taurysie trochę się wahałam, ale ostatecznie uznałam, że fakt, iż kiedyś byliśmy razem, czyni go wielce stronniczym. Zresztą, co jeśli Feliks już mu o tym wcześniej opowiedział? Taka możliwość nie podobała mi się wcale a wcale. Czy był jeszcze ktoś, kogo jakoś lepiej znałam? Estonia? Tu parsknęłam niespodziewanym śmiechem, czym spłoszyłam dwa zabłąkane gołębie. Ta, już to sobie wyobrażam. Z powrotem posmutniałam. Czy został ktoś jeszcze?

Nagle doznałam olśnienia. Złapałam swoją komórkę i wybrałam numer. Jednocześnie wczołgałam się do salonu uderzając czołem o framugę okna. Akurat kiedy siarczyście przeklęłam, odbiorca podniósł słuchawkę.

- P-panienko B-białoruś? – wyjąkał niepewnie Łotwa, bo to właśnie do niego telefonowałam.

- Auu… – jęknęłam rozmasowując sobie głowę. – To nie było do ciebie. Po prostu się walnęłam…

- Cz-czy t-to coś poważnego? – zaniepokoił się. – M-może mam…

- Nie, to tylko mały wypadek! Nie po to dzwonię. Ja… - Wzięłam głęboki oddech. – Potrzebuję pomocy.

- O-ode m-mnie? – zapytał niedowierzająco. Uznałam, że należą mu się pewne wyjaśnienia.

- Mam na myśli… sprawy typowo osobiste. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? – Wiedziałam, że na dobrą sprawę byliśmy dla siebie obcy, ale jak to się mówi, tonący brzytwy się chwyta. W tym przypadku to on był ostrzem, ale po prostu nie miałam innego wyjścia. Liczyłam na pozytywną odpowiedź.

- O-oczywiście – powiedział chyba trochę zmieszany. – Będę…

- Przyjadę do ciebie za kilka godzin! – zawołałam rozpromieniona. – Dziękuję!

Rozłączyłam się i pomyślałam, że może trochę przesadziłam. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że chłopak ocknie się z szoku jeszcze przed moim przyjazdem; na Boga, byłam dla niego miła i do tego mu podziękowałam!

Złapanie samolotu nawet na ostatnią chwilę nie stanowi większego problemu, jeśli jest się państwem. Tak więc wykonałam kilka krótkich telefonów i już byłam ustawiona. Pozostało tylko się spakować i w drogę.

Zastanowiłam się, co powinnam wziąć. Zamierzałam polecieć na zaledwie parę godzin, ale licho wie, czy nic się nie przeciągnie, a nóż wrócę dopiero rano? Wrzuciłam do torby kosmetyczkę, pieniądze, bieliznę na zmianę oraz parę najpotrzebniejszych drobiazgów i byłam gotowa do drogi. Zerknęłam tylko ostatni raz w lustro; moim oczom ukazała się ponura, ubrana na ciemno postać z głupią wstążką na włosach. Skrzywiłam się. To tak mam wyglądać w podróży, która ma mi pomóc oczyścić się ze smutku? Jak smętny duszek. Tak nie powinno być. Zdecydowanie nie.

Upuściłam torbę z hukiem i zabrałam się za przetrząsanie mojej szafy w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniejszego. Poddałam się po paru chwilach. To bez sensu. Rozrzuciłam po pokoju pół mojej garderoby, zrobiłam okropny bałagan, a przecież wszystkie moje ciuchy wyglądały podobnie. Chciałam paść na podłogę w rezygnacji, ale uderzyłam się mocno o róg szafy w duży palec u nogi. Krzyknęłam z bólu i ze złości i splunęłam na dywan. Zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki mebla z całej siły, jednak one odbiły się od framugi i walnęły mnie w rękę i nos. Cofnęłam się chwiejnie i położyłam się na łóżku tuląc do twarzy pościel. Jezu, co za dzień! Ile razy jeszcze coś sobie zrobię? Miałam ochotę zakryć się kołdrą i nie wychodzić spod niej do końca życia, ale było we mnie zbyt wiele wściekłości, aby leżeć spokojnie w miejscu. Wstałam z posłania i zaczęłam zbierać leżące w nieładzie ubrania. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Układając rzeczy trochę ochłonęłam. Kiedy pochyliłam się by podnieść zmiętoszoną spódnicę, dostrzegłam coś białego wciśniętego w najciemniejszy kąt szafy. Zaintrygowało mnie to i po chwili trzymałam tajemniczy przedmiot w rękach; był to pakunek. Przez chwilę przyglądałam mu się zdziwiona, gdy nagle przypomniałam sobie jego historię.

Dostałam to kiedyś na urodziny od Polski. Pamiętam, że wręczając mi prezent powiedział coś w stylu: „kupiłem ci ciuszki, myślę, że będą totalnie pasowały. Jeśli kiedyś znudzi ci się ubieranie w kolorach jak na pogrzeb, to, jakby, załóż to". Wtedy gdzieś je zawieruszyłam, nawet nie sprawdzając jak wyglądają, lecz teraz spoglądałam na paczkę z mieszaniną radości i niedowierzania. Czyżby dar z Nieba? – pomyślałam. Zaraz jednak ostudziłam nieco swój zapał. – Nie podniecaj się tak, Natalia, to przecież od Feliksa. Wcale nie wiadomo, czy nadaje się do noszenia w miejscach publicznych.

- Ryzyk-fizyk – mruknęłam. Zagryzając nerwowo wargę rozerwałam biały papier służący za opakowanie. Na moje kolana wypadło… coś. Było jasne w różowe groszki, miało trochę ozdobnych kokardek i falbanek. Kiedy rozłożyłam to na podłodze, okazało się, że jest to komplet – biała bluzka z krótkimi bufkami i spódnica sięgająca nad kolana. Przekrzywiłam głowę starając się wyobrazić sobie, jak bym w tym wyglądała.

- O, nie – powiedziałam sobie. – Za nic w świecie.

Chociaż… Uniosłam wzrok i spojrzałam na swoje lustrzane odbicie. Czy rzeczywiście tak było lepiej? Zupełnie jak to określił Polska – idealnie na stypę. Z drugiej strony nie chciałam też wyglądać jak jakaś słodziuchna dziewczyneczka. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie jest całe różowe. Zresztą, nie zamierzam dłużej marnować czasu na bzdurne rozmyślania. Schowam to z powrotem tam, gdzie tego miejsce i…

Nagle w mojej głowie odezwał się dawno zapomniany niby-Feliks namawiając mnie, bym to założyła. Witaj znów, upierdliwcze, szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć: „tęskniłam", westchnęłam w myślach. Głosik nie obruszył się na to niezbyt entuzjastyczne powitanie i dalej skandował. Zaczynałam się coraz bardziej przełamywać. Chyba… nie zaszkodzi przymierzyć, co?

Odwróciłam się tyłem do lustra i powoli wciągnęłam na siebie jasne fatałaszki. Były lekkie, przewiewne i wręcz stworzone na lato. Do tego, co mnie zdziwiło, całkiem wygodne. Nawet bardzo. Nie krępowały moich ruchów, tak jak się tego obawiałam i czułam się w nich… Ja wiem… Jakoś tak… dobrze. Nie miałam jednak odwagi sprawdzić, jak się w nich prezentowałam. Ściągnęłam po prostu wstążkę z głowy z jakąś taką dziką satysfakcją, pamiętając jak Iwan ją lubił. Związałam włosy w wysoki kucyk jedyną gumką jaką miałam – recepturką – i moje serce napełniło się otuchą. Wreszcie miałam pełną swobodę. To może teraz…? Nieśmiało zerknęłam w lustro.

Efekt zaszokował mnie. Wyglądałam… ładnie, o niebo lepiej niż w moich starych ubraniach. Nie przedstawiałam się już jak w żałobie, ale też nie jak małe dziecko czy różowiutka laleczka. Byłam taka, jaka być powinnam. Zwykła dziewczyna, całkiem niebrzydka. Te wszystkie ozdobniki tylko dodawały mi uroku. Ciekawe co by powiedział Arthur, gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył, pomyślałam. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nazwałam go po imieniu. To tylko dodało mi pewności siebie.

W przypływie szaleństwa złapałam letni kapelusz, wcisnęłam go na głowę i uśmiechnęłam się do swojego odbicia. Taki wygląd mogłam zaakceptować. Chciałam już wyjść będąc zadowolona sama z siebie, kiedy nagle mój wzrok napotkał małą przeszkodę. Kolorowy pled od Ukrainy leżał jak gdyby nigdy nic na środku łóżka i (nie pomyślcie, że wariuję, naprawdę tak to wyglądało!) obserwował mnie z surową naganą. To coś zaczynało porządnie działać mi na nerwy. Przecież obiecałam sobie, że się go pozbędę, przypomniało mi się. Spojrzałam nienawistnie na znienawidzony „prezent" i nie bez poczucia triumfu wyrzuciłam go przez okno. Zupełnie mnie nie obeszło, iż trafiłam nim w głowę przypadkowego przechodnia.

- Nie będziesz mną rządził – syknęłam. Opuściłam pokój ze swego rodzaju dumą.

Wtedy nie przyszło mi to do głowy, ale patrząc na zdarzenie z perspektywy czasu można mieć wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście, ot, tak sobie, powiedziałam pół-żartem, pół-serio do starego pledu czy jednak podświadomie nie adresowałam zdania do… Iwana?

Na klatce schodowej prawie wpadłam na starszą kobietę, moją sąsiadkę. Zanim zdążyłam się przywitać czy choćby wydukać słowa przeprosin, staruszka zagadała mnie:

- Och, dzień dobry, dzień dobry! Jak dzisiaj urodziwie wyglądasz, moje dziecko, tak dziewczęco! W smutnych kolorach nie jest ci do twarzy!

Gadała coś dłużej na podobną modłę, ale grzecznie ją pożegnałam i pospiesznie zbiegłam po schodach na dół. Ten krótki epizod sprawił, że poczułam radość kiełkującą w sercu. Może jeszcze wszystko się ułoży, powiedziałam sobie. Być może warto mieć nadzieję i pozytywne nastawienie.

* * *

Pogoda w Rydze była piękna, ptaki ćwierkały, a wszystko to razem wzięte sprawiało, że nie mogłam przestać się uśmiechać. Promienie słońca wydobywały soczysty odcień z kwitnących nieopodal roślin, a nawet fasada domu, choć w przesadnie stonowanym odcieniu prezentowała się jaśniejąco i radośnie, ani trochę posępnie.

Zapukałam dwa razy i nerwowo obciągnęłam spódnicę. Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie odsuwanego krzesła, zbliżające się kroki i klik przekręcanego zamka. W drzwiach ukazał się chłopak niewysokiej postury z płowymi, kręconymi włosami i niepewnością wyraźnie widoczną w fiołkowych tęczówkach. Miał taką minę, jakby wcześniej nie do końca uwierzył mi, że przyjadę i teraz nie mógł się zdecydować czy się zdziwić, czy raczej przerazić. Zamiast wpuścić mnie do środka sam wyszedł na ganek i oparł dłoń o framugę zagradzając mi przejście. Kiedy dokładniej zlustrował moją postać wzrokiem, jego fioletowe oczy stały się jeszcze większe, bardziej okrągłe i dziecięce, niż były zazwyczaj. Wyglądał niczym postać z kreskówki, przesadnie zdumiona, aby odbiorca nie miał problemu z odczytaniem wymalowanych na twarzy emocji.

- C… co ty masz na sobie? – zapytał w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości, że to właśnie było powodem teatralnego szoku. Gdyby to nie był on, kopnęłabym go w kostkę. Wiedziałam jednak, że wcale się nie zgrywa.

- Coś nie tak? – zmartwiłam się. Przygładziłam niespokojnie cienki materiał bluzki.

- N-nie! – gwałtownie zaprzeczył. – Po prostu wyglądasz… inaczej, nie tak jak zwykle. To mnie zdezorientowało. Wchodź, wchodź! – Gestem zaprosił mnie do środka i wycofał się w głąb mieszkania. Podążyłam za nim zastanawiając się czy mam przyjąć jego wypowiedź za dobrą monetę.

Pozostawił mnie w salonie, a sam na chwilę gdzieś wyszedł. Przysiadłam na skraju sofy i podkuliłam kolana do brody. Raivis wychylił głowę z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

- Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał, przy czym jego ton sugerował, że owo „coś" może być bardzo różne.

- Wszystko byle nie herbatę – odpowiedziałam z przyzwyczajenia. – Chociaż… Zaraz, poczekaj! Niech będzie herbata.

Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, ale widocznie uznał, że nie ma co się dopytywać, bo tylko wzruszył ramionami i zniknął w kuchni.

Miałam trochę czasu dla siebie, więc rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Był nieduży, ale przytulny, w pastelowych i miodowych kolorach. Światło słoneczne padające na biszkoptową wykładzinę potęgowało to wrażenie nadając jej złocisty połysk. Zawieszonych było wiele obrazów, głównie akwarelek. Ciekawiło mnie, kto jej namalował. W wazonie na znajdującej się przy oknie etażerce stały suszone kwiaty, a ciemny zabytkowy regał pysznił się na tle ściany w kolorze zgaszonego różu. Podeszłam, zaciekawiona co też takiego Bałt może czytać.

Książki były różnej wielkości, pochodziły z bardzo rozległej przestrzeni wieków, a każda prezentowała inny etap swojej świetności. Łączyła je poniekąd tematyka. Większość stanowiły tomiki poezji, znalazło się też sporo powieści, głównie romanse. Dość duża ilość pozycji była po rosyjsku. Kiedy uklękłam, na najniższych półkach odkryłam kilka naukowych książek biologicznych w trzech czwartych o zwierzętach, a na samej górze (wątpiłam czy bez pomocy krzesła Łotwa tam sięgał) stały atlasy przeróżnej maści. Na chybił-trafił wyjęłam pierwszą z brzegu książkę po rosyjsku, która się napatoczyła i zaczęłam ją kartkować (kilka zawieruszonych roślin ukrywało się między stronami), ale niespecjalnie się na niej skupiłam. Po prostu potrzebowałam mieć czymś zajęte ręce.

Wszystko w salonie wskazywało na to, że Raivis jest bardzo wrażliwą osobą i gdybym nie znała osobiście gospodarza domu, założyłabym, że jest nim jakaś panna, romantyczka poszukująca wyśnionej miłości (ho, ho, ho, kto by pomyślał) i zauroczona dawnymi klimatami. Chyba powinno mnie to ucieszyć. Znaczy, to wiele ułatwiało. Taka postać spojrzy z większym zrozumieniem na moje kłopoty i lepiej wczuje się w cudze położenie. Ale jedyne co wtedy odczuwałam to postępujące zestresowanie i nerwowość z powodu zbliżającej się rozmowy. Z mojej początkowej otuchy i dobrego humoru nic nie pozostało – wygląda na to, że zostawiłam je na progu.

- Interesujesz się wędkarstwem? – Głos Łotwy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia tak nagle, że aż podskoczyłam.

- Hm? Co? – spytałam zdezorientowana. O co mu chodzi?

- No, książka – podpowiedział wskazując brodą rzeczony przedmiot. Spojrzałam na okładkę. Rzeczywiście, był to poradnik dotyczący wędkowania.

- Ach, nie, nie – odpowiedziałam i odstawiłam tom byle gdzie na półkę. – A ty?

Pokręcił głową.

- To prezent. – Skrzywił się delikatnie. Dość często natrafia się na niechciane podarunki, pomyślałam wspominając koc od siostry.

Raivis postawił tackę z czajnikiem i filiżankami na stoliczku. Usiadłam przy nim i od razu po nalaniu wypiłam haust. Syknęłam cicho, bo oparzyłam się w język. Zapadło milczenie. Zegar obwieścił upływ dwóch najdłuższych minut w moim życiu.

- Więc… – chłopak zaczął niezręcznie. Urwał i zamieszał herbatę. – Panienko Białoruś…

Głupi nawyk nazywania mnie tak został trzem Bałtom po ZSRR. Nie lubiłam tego. Zbyt wiele wspomnień wiązało się z tamtym okresem, jak zwykle, jeśli chodziło o mojego Brata, bolesnych. Odgoniłam je jak nieznośne muchy, w czym miałam całkiem niezłą wprawę. Zastukałam niecierpliwie łyżeczką i odłożyłam ją na spodek.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – Westchnęłam i założyłam niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Zawahałam się na chwilę. – N… Natalia.

Fioletowe oczy zamrugały. Były podobne, a jednocześnie tak inne od tych Iwana. Może Łotwa uważa tak samo o moich, choć w tym przypadku nie ze względu na kolor?

- Raivis. – Podaliśmy sobie dłonie i było tak, jakbyśmy dopiero teraz się poznali. Panująca między nami cisza wciąż była krępująca, a przy tym niezwykła, ale przestała aż tak ciążyć. Wysączyłam łyk herbaty i opuściłam ją od ust. Dopiero wtedy on się napił. Powtórzyło się to parę razy i na odwrót. Graliśmy w tę naszą dziwną grę o niepisanych, ale sztywnych zasadach, a zegar zdobiony drewnianymi płaskorzeźbami przestawiającymi kwiaty tykał tworząc pełne wyczekiwania tło. Blondyn bębnił tylko sobie znany rytm palcami. Odgarnęłam włosy. Napięcie zaczęło nas przytłaczać z każdą minutą coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. Nagle wybiła pełna godzina. Odgłos cichego gongu zabrzmiał niczym efekty dźwiękowe z horroru kiepskiej produkcji. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i jednocześnie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. To rozładowało elektryczną atmosferę.

- No, to o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? zapytał prostując się, nieco bardziej rozluźniony. Znów się spięłam, serce mi się ścisnęło. Raivis wyszczerzył do mnie zęby dodając mi odwagi. Jego cichy strach zastąpiło onieśmielenie. To mnie ostatecznie przełamało. Odwzajemniłam zawstydzony uśmiech.

- Widzisz, ja… – Nabrałam powietrza do płuc. Nie wiedziałam od czego zacząć. Postanowiłam więc, że od początku.

* * *

Raivis Galante jeszcze długo stał na ganku, zanim oprzytomniał na tyle, żeby zamknąć drzwi za nietypowym gościem, wejść do domu i spróbować zapomnieć o całej wizycie.

To zdecydowanie było najdziwniejsze spotkanie w jego życiu. Natalia może i była zdesperowana, samotna i smutna, opowiadała o Anglii z roztrzęsieniem, a do tego zdawała się zupełnie sobie nie radzić, ale to wszystko sprawiało tylko tyle, że była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż zazwyczaj, choć z całej siły starał się tego nie okazywać. Jej ciemne, niespokojne oczy błyskały, a blade, pajęcze dłonie zaciskały się w pięści na podołku. Zachrypnięty głos Białorusinki, którego Łotwa obawiał się najbardziej i nawet sam Iwan uciekał na jego brzmienie gdzie pieprz rośnie, tworzył mroczny nastrój; jakby tego było mało stał się jeszcze niższy pod wpływem buzujących w wypowiadanych zdaniach uczuć. To wszystko go przerastało.

Kto by pomyślał, że młoda (no, tu można by się spierać) zakochana dziewczyna potrafi aż tak onieśmielać nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę? Poza tym, cały czas z uporem osła nazywała Arthura Kirklanda swoim „przyjacielem", chyba nie wiedząc co do niego naprawdę czuje.

- Zastanawiam się czemu przyszła z tym do mnie – mruknął Łotysz pod nosem podświadomie ubierając myśli w słowa. – Dlaczego to ja mam zawsze takiego cholernego pecha?

Pomyślał jednak, że mimo wszystko dobrze się stało. Oczywiście nikomu o tym nie powie, ale sam będzie miał cichą satysfakcję. Zobaczyć Białoruś nieporadną i proszącą JEGO o pomoc – to do prawdy widok godny zapamiętania!

* * *

**Od autorki:** Uff… Pisanie tej części było niewysłowioną katorgą. Nie dość, że zupełnie nie mogłam wszystkiego połączyć w sensowną całość, to jeszcze brak weny dokuczał jak nigdy. Proszę, powiedzcie, że nie zawaliłam tego na całej linii. Starałam się podać to w zjadliwej formie.

Do rozmowy z Łotwą przymierzałam się tygodniami, a za Chiny (bez obrazy dla Yao) nie mogłam sobie z nią poradzić, więc sprytnie ją wycięłam. Obiecuję, że następny rozdział nie będzie taką klapą. Postaram się o to z całych sił.

* Pozwoliłam sobie nadać jej imię, a że jestem (nie)pomysłowa to nazwałam ją od jej stolicy :).


	4. Szukaj wiatru w polu

Białoruś poza schematem

Rozdział 4

Szukaj wiatru w polu

Piątek wieczór, a Feliks Łukasiewicz siedział sam na kanapie i leniwie przerzucał programy w telewizji. Nie, żeby skończył tak z własnej woli. Jego szef wręczył mu rankiem plik papierów, polecając, by je przejrzał. Polska wiedział, że to nie przelewki i powinien być na bieżąco z planami rządu, tak więc postanowił rzucić na nie okiem przy najbliższej okazji.

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, okazało się jednak, że nie za bardzo potrafi się do tego zabrać. Odwlekał nieprzyjemny moment niemiłosiernie: a to wynosząc śmieci, to sprawdzając zaległe maile, czy nagle przypominając sobie o niepościelonym łóżku. Z godziny 12-tej zrobiła się 19-ta, a on ani razu nie ruszył stosu kartek od swojego zwierzchnika. Jakoś głupio było mu wychodzić na miasto – bo jak to, skoro robota czeka? – ale pracować, kiedy to już weekend właściwie, nie było mu w smak. Wylądował więc gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim, w salonie przed telewizorem. Było jak w tym wierszyku: _na tapczanie siedzi leń, nic nie robi cały dzień*._

Jak na złość nie wyświetlano niczego ciekawego, ale tak jest zawsze o tej porze pod koniec tygodnia. Może po jakimś czasie, kiedy nudne jak flaki z olejem filmy, które emitowane były tyle razy, że powinny się już doszczętnie wystrzępić, przejadłyby się Polsce na tyle, że rzuciłby pilotem o ścianę, krzycząc: „kurna!" (co się często w takich momentach zdarzało), zabrałby się wreszcie do pracy dla świętego spokoju i w myśl reguły, że wszystko lepsze niż ta cholerna kablówka. Jednakże oglądanie ogłupiających powtórek nie było jego jedynym zajęciem w owej chwili, tak więc mógł spokojnie maltretować nieszczęsne guziczki ustrojstwa bez obaw, że od tego zwariuje, bowiem poświęcał swoje myśli sprawom całkowicie niezwiązanym z marnym repertuarem telewizyjnym. Nie miały one również nic wspólnego z treścią dokumentów wręczonych mu bieżącego dnia przez premiera RP.

Rzecz dotyczyła Arthura Kirklanda aka Wielkiej Brytanii. Choć notabene państwo, to jest rząd i brytyjskie społeczeństwo ze wszelkimi swoimi skomplikowanymi strukturami, jak i same wyspy, na których wyżej wymienione się znajdowało, pozostawały w stanie niewiele różniącym się od tego, w jakim były przed czteroma dniami, to dla samego Kirklanda ten krótki okres czasu przyniósł, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Feliksa, znaczne zmiany.

Przede wszystkim jeszcze około 96 godzin temu Arthur „był". Teraz go „nie było". Polska rozumiał to w sposób następujący: w tamtym tygodniu można było się z nim skontaktować, od tego poniedziałku już nie. Dzwonił do Ameryki, Francji, Rosji, Niemiec, Belgii, Litwy i Japonii, a nawet do Kanady, kiedy sobie akurat o istnieniu takowego przypomniał, ale żadne z nich nie potrafiło mu za wiele powiedzieć. Polak wykonał dodatkowo kilka krótkich telefonów i był już niemal całkowicie pewien, że każda potencjalna osoba, która mogła wiedzieć cokolwiek o aktualnym miejscu pobytu Arthura, zrelacjonowała mu wszyściutko, co na dany temat wiedziała, czyli nic. Wniosek? Brytyjczyka nikt nie widział, nie rozmawiał z nim ani nie miał najmniejszej styczności z jego marudną osobą od co najmniej 4 dni. Kirkland jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, wsiąkł, wyparował. Jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać, dla Feliksa go „nie było".

Wiele państw po prostu wzruszyło na to ramionami i nie przejęło się tak sprawą, jak według Polski należało. Cały czas miał w głowie echo słów Emy, jak zawsze pragmatycznej i chłodnej kobiety sukcesu i zdawało mu się, że wystarczyło zadzwonić tylko do niej. Stanowisko, które zajęła, nie różniło się niczym od postawy Ludwiga czy innych członków UE.

- Nie ma najmniejszej potrzeby interweniować – uznała Belgia tonem chłodnym i nieco protekcjonalnym. – Mowa przecież o Arthurze Kirklandzie. Najprawdopodobniej siedzi sobie spokojnie gdzieś tam w Anglii i jest tak bardzo zajęty samym sobą, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy rozładowała mu się komórka.

- Tak, tak, i do tego popija swoją ukochaną herbatkę nad jakimiś przenudnymi przemowami, którymi planuje nas uraczyć na najbliższej Konferencji, a my się niepotrzebnie o niego martwimy – wymamrotał potulnie Polska, chociaż jego zdanie w tej kwestii było nieco inne.

- Otóż to – potwierdziła zadowolona z siebie Bella. Przewrócił oczami. Jej głos w tej chwili nie mógł mu bardziej przypominać sposobu mówienia filmowej Hermiony Granger.

- Jeśli koniecznie chcesz się czymś frasować, to niech to będzie coś istotnego. Choćby samochodami Zjednoczonego Królestwa w twoim domu – ucięła sprawę, tym razem poruszając bezpośrednio sprawy Unii. Feliks miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć jej nieeleganckim „wal się", ale dziewczyna już się rozłączyła. Oczywiście miała na myśli możliwość rejestrowania angielskich samochodów w Polsce, a raczej jej brak. Tu też się z nią nie zgadzał, ale od tego miał rząd.**

Jego ciekawska i przewrotna natura kazała mu drążyć przyczyny zniknięcia Arthura z błogosławieństwem Brukseli lub bez. Bądź co bądź znał się z Anglią już niemały szmat czasu. Postrzegał go mimo wszytko jako swojego przyjaciela. Wspomnienie wyniosłego tonu Belgii tylko zwiększało jego determinację.

Może jednak nie chodziło jedynie o to. Właściwie to w normalnych warunkach Polska pewnie zgodziłby się z teorią Belli i mówiąc potocznie, kichałby na to. Jednakowoż miał niesprecyzowane przeczucie, w które zawsze silnie wierzył, że kluczową postacią do rozwikłania całej zagadki jest Natalia. Toż przecież pamiętał nieudolnie maskowane załamanie Arthura, po tym jak stracił z nią wszelki kontakt. Jeśli jednak spotkał się z nią ponownie i pokłócili się jeszcze bardziej? Kto wie, a jak powiedziała coś, czym – świadomie bądź nie – zraniła go tak dogłębnie, że postanowił przepaść bez śladu? Feliks aż bał się myśleć, gdzie w takim razie mógłby udać się Brytyjczyk.

Białoruś nie słyszała nic o tajemniczym zaginięciu Kirklanda, a Polska przezornie nie napomknął jej o tym ani słowa, lecz starał się dyskretnie wybadać, czy coś na ten temat wie. Chyba nie za wiele, zresztą z trudem udało mu się cokolwiek od niej wyciągnąć; była bardzo rozkojarzona i nie potrafiła się skupić na jego pytaniach, co było dziwne nawet jak na nią.

Feliksa intrygowało również to, czego dowiedział się od Seszeli. O takowych wyspach dowiedział się od Francji, choć w myślach wmawiał sobie, że Bonnefoy mu tylko o nich „przypomniał" (Łukasiewicz nie lubił przyznawać się do błędów czy braku wiedzy). Ich krótka rozmowa zapisała mu się w pamięci jako mocno osobliwa. Francis wydawał się być urażony z tego powodu, że Polska chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o Arthurze.

- Wypadałoby zacząć od „co słychać?" albo „jak się czujesz?". O nie, nie, nie, teraz to się nie liczy. (…) Czemu miałby obchodzić mnie los tego parszywego chuligana? Jak dla mnie to może sobie gdzieś zdychać w przydrożnym rowie.

Kiedy Feliks zapytał go, czy przychodzi mu na myśl ktoś jeszcze, kto mógłby mu pomóc, Francuz żachnął się i oświadczył:

- Zadzwoń do Seszeli, zdaje się, że są ze sobą bardzo blisko.

- Do kogo? – wyrwało się chłopakowi. Francja tylko westchnął, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia i zerwał połączenie.

Seszele okazała się dziewczyną. Polską, który był nastawiony na dialog z jakimś najpewniej niecierpliwym i zirytowanym jegomościem, mocno to wstrząsnęło. Na samym początku wyjąkał kilka niekonkretnych zdań, zupełnie zapominając, po co telefonuje. Zmysłowy głos wyspiarki zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

Victoria, bo takim imieniem się przedstawiła, skrzętnie wykorzystała jego chwilową nieporadność i zalała go potokiem słów, które brzmiały dość zabawnie. Były mieszanką angielskiego, francuskiego i jeszcze jakiś innych niezrozumiałych języków. Z tego wszystkiego Łukasiewicz zrozumiał tylko jedno, za to aż nazbyt wyraźnie – Seszele lubi dużo narzekać. Nie wyrażała się zbyt ciepło o Francji (Feliks wywnioskował z jej monologu, że niedawno się posprzeczali), swoją drogą o Anglii też nie… No właśnie, o Anglii! W tym momencie Polska grzecznie przerwał jej wywód i spytał, czy nie orientuje się co z nim.

Ton dziewczyny zmienił się diametralnie o 180 stopni. Najpierw paplała coś trochę nie na temat i bardzo ogólnikowo, ale później dała sobie z tym spokój. Wyznała, że ostatni raz widziała się z Arthurem w dniu Konferencji. Według niej wyglądał na mocno podłamanego. Na pytanie, czy mówił dlaczego, odpowiedziała przecząco, ale dodała, że łatwo było się domyślić. Tego, jaka była jej interpretacja, już się nie dowiedział, ponieważ Victoria nagle zaczęła coś kręcić i pospiesznie się pożegnała.

- Poczekaj! – krzyknął Feliks, ale usłyszał urywany sygnał. Zaklął. Rozważył krótko, czy powinien ponownie oddzwonić, ale zrezygnował. Wyczuł lekkie zażenowanie wyspiarki i w lot pojął znaczenie owych „bliższych relacji", o których tak gorzko opowiadał Francis. Zadecydował więc, że dłużej nie będzie jej męczyć i da jej spokój.

Jedyną osobą, która choć trochę przejęła się losem Kirklanda, okazał się być, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Polski, Alfred. Mało tego, że się zmartwił, zadeklarował również czynny udział w rozpoczętych przez Łukasiewicza poszukiwaniach. Śledztwo jednak nie przynosiło oczekiwanych rezultatów, a tak właściwie to nie dowiedzieli się niczego. Wszak wiadomo nie od wczoraj, że jeżeli były pirat zaweźmie się, by nie dać się odnaleźć, to żadna siła nic na to poradzić nie zdoła. No, chyba, że amerykańska. Nacja to przedziwna, a z historii wynika jasno, iż radę dawała tam, gdzie nikt inny nie śmiał pokładać ani cienia nadziei (i na odwrót również, ale to już inna historia), niemniej potrzeba na to trochę czasu.

Rozumując w ten sposób, Polska postanowił skontaktować się z młodym Jonesem raz jeszcze, a nuż tamtemu bardziej się poszczęściło. Chłopak był już zmęczony długim i męczącym wypytywaniem i jedyne o czym teraz marzył to chwila snu. Jego zapał zdążył się chwilowo wypalić. Zamiast zgromadzić jakieś konkretne informacje, udało mu się jedynie namnożyć mglistych wątpliwości i przyprawić się o ból głowy. Wiadomo jednak, że ze Stanami to zupełnie co innego. Tedy starał się cierpliwie znieść wyjątkowo irytującą melodyjkę, którą ustawiono tak, że grała na nerwach każdemu, kto próbował połączyć się z USA. Po ośmiu sygnałach (pff…) Jankes wreszcie raczył odebrać.

- Yo! Z tej strony twój ulubiony bohater! – rozległo się przesadnie radosne i głośne powitanie (Feliks był zmuszony odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha na długość wyprostowanej ręki).

- Uhm... Cześć, tu Polska – mruknął Łukasiewicz.

- Och, to tylko ty – powiedział już z mniejszym entuzjazmem Alfred.

- A kogo się spodziewałeś? Zresztą nie odpowiadaj – burknął zgryźliwie. Mówiąc szczerze, wyraźne rozczarowanie Amerykanina zabolało go. – A Arthur?

- Przepadł – stwierdził pogodnie Jones, choć w jego wesołym tonie było coś sztucznego. – Ale nie martw się, _Poland_, znajdę go, bo jestem…

- …bohaterem. Tak, tak, wspominałeś coś o tym – wszedł mu w słowo Feliks. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki tamten wypowiadał jego imię. Chciał już jak najszybciej zakończyć tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę. Był wystarczająco rozdrażniony już przedtem.

- Miałem na myśli „zdeterminowany" – sprostował Alfred nieoczekiwanie suchym tonem. Chyba dotknął go ten mały przytyk. – Ale to też. Trzymaj się, _Po_! Bez odbioru. – Zaśmiał się gardłowo.

- Ta… Niech będzie – wymamrotał Polska niespiesznie, ale Jones tego nie usłyszał, zdążył wcześniej kliknąć czerwony przycisk.

Tak naprawdę to Ameryka był mniej optymistycznie nastawiony, niż to okazywał. Niechętnie przyjął do wiadomości, że na razie może jedynie snuć domysły. Choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo sobie wmawiał, że jest inaczej, był zupełnie bezradny.

_Może coś mu się stało?_ Odegnał nieprzyjemną myśl. Lubił sądzić, że Arthur potrafi sobie ze wszystkim poradzić, jak nie sam, to z jego pomocą. Teraz, kiedy co najwyżej mógł wykląć domniemane kłopoty Wielkiej Brytanii, więc wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie takiej opcji. Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że możliwą rzecz się staje dopiero wtedy, gdy w nią uwierzymy. Nie zamierzał kusić losu.

W takim wypadku musiał myśleć, że Anglia nie dawał znaku życia z własnej woli. Tylko czemu? A może… Niesprecyzowana teoria zaczęła domagać się jego uwagi. Arthur zawsze beształ go za to, że nie szanuje uczuć innych ludzi. Jeśli się obraził? Ameryka starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły ostatniej Konferencji. Gdzie popełnił błąd? Nie potrafił jednak dostrzec niczego nagannego w swoim zachowaniu (ale to o niczym jeszcze nie świadczyło), a już na pewno w skupieniu nie pomagał mu nachalny, wnerwiający dzwonek… Chwileczkę! Dzwonek?

- Co znowu, Poland? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie przykładając telefon do ucha. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, a zaraz potem kolejne długie „drrr!". Amerykanin zmarszczył czoło z konsternacją. Po chwili go olśniło. Ruszył w stronę przedpokoju, naśmiewając się z własnej pomyłki. To nie komórka dzwoniła, tylko najwyraźniej miał gościa…

Alfred otworzył szeroko drzwi, nie trudząc się zerkaniem przez wizjer. Skutek był taki: okularnik zamarł w dość zabawnej pozie wyrażającej skrajne zdumienie. Osoba stojąca na ganku była ostatnią, którą spodziewał się ujrzeć.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytał znajomy, choć nieco bardziej pokorny, niż to zapisało się w jonesowej pamięci, głos. USA wybąkał jakiś zlepek głosek o dość niesprecyzowanym znaczeniu. Odwiedzający chyba jednak uznał, że nie potrzebuje wyraźnej zgody, bo wszedł do środka, zdjął płaszcz, po czym powiesił go na haku. Wyminął wciąż skamieniałego z szoku gospodarza i zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Nie gap się na mnie z otwartymi ustami – zganił go. – To niegrzeczne.

Alfred wreszcie się ocknął.

- Anglio! – zawołał impulsywnie, zupełnie tak, jak wołał kiedyś, gdy był jeszcze małym berbeciem. Spąsowiał i choć odczuł wielką ulgę, nagle ogarnęła go złość. – Wiesz, powinienem cię kopnąć!

Arthur zamarł w powietrzu kilka centymetrów nad krzesłem. Na jego twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie, a bujne brwi zmarszczyły się.

- Tak, i to najlepiej z całej siły! Cholera, ale nas nastraszyłeś! Żeby tak znikać! I to ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ty! Będę ci to wypominać za każdym razem, kiedy powiesz, że zachowuję się głupio! Ja… – umilkł, cały sens jego wypowiedzi gdzieś mu umknął wraz z przejściem gniewu. Oczy Brytanii były podkrążone, postać jakaś taka sponiewierana, a wrażenie, że były „starszy brat" nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak przygnębiony, sprawiło, że całkowicie ochłonął. Kiedy Arthur tak patrzył na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa, po prostu nie potrafił się na niego gniewać. Westchnął zrezygnowany, podszedł do niego i mocno uściskał. – Martwiłem się o ciebie.

- Ech, głupolu – skwitował jego słowa Anglia, ale chyba nie mówił tego całkowicie szczerze, bo chwycił się Ameryki tak kurczowo, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

* Fragment wiersza dla dzieci autorstwa Jana Brzechwy pt.: „Leń".

** W Polsce nie można rejestrować angielskich aut, tj. samochodów z kierownicą po prawej stronie z powodów bezpieczeństwa. Unia Europejska nie zgadza się w tej sprawie z rządem polskim i w razie braku zmiany przepisów grozi procesem. (Nie wiem jak aktualnie rozwija się sprawa, chyba na razie jeszcze nic nie wiadomo).

TEN ROZDZIAŁ JEST NIEUKOŃCZONY i prawdopodobnie nigdy będzie. Na prośbę Anihilli (.net/u/2550188/anihilla) wstawiam to, co już do tej pory napisałam.

Opowiadanie znudziło mi się, wypadłam z klimatu i w ogóle pomysł i wykonanie jakoś już do mnie nie przemawiają... Zamierzam napisać coś innego o Hetalii (może nawet EngBel), tyle że chyba raczej nie opublikuję tego na . Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, niech da znać, chętnie prześlę link. Oczywiście pewnie minie sporo czasu, zanim skończę pierwszy rozdział (nauka, nauka, nauka… Nawet w ferie nie będę miała wytchnienia).

PS Jeśli chodzi o Emę vel Belgię… Ema, jakby ktoś nie wiedział, to oficjalne imię nadane jej przez autora (albo raczej jedna z propozycji Himy. Wybrałam tę, bo najbardziej mi odpowiadała). Natomiast je zachowanie… Wiem, wiem! Kompletnie OOC. To dlatego, że potrzebowałam kogoś, kto by „reprezentował" UE, a Belgia świetnie się do tego nadaje.


End file.
